


The Gentle Seed

by OpalHonors



Series: The Godfather Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalHonors/pseuds/OpalHonors
Summary: What happens when history is altered? When education and forgiveness forge a different path? Massive AUFor those who are here for WolfStar, you will only see hints of it in The Gentle Seed. It won't be in Supple Sapling at all, and will resume in The Sturdy Oak. I am a fan of the pairing, I assure you, but this is going to be a Snape-centric fic.





	1. Frozen Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is going to be my largest fanfiction to date. It is a massive AU, so please be understanding if updates take a while.  
> Parts of this chapter have been taken, with slight changes, from the fifth and seventh books of the H series.
> 
> All belongs to JK. I just play here.

Summer before Sixth Year

 

“ _Impedimenta!” James said, pointing his wand at me. I flew off my feet, even as I was diving to my wand. Other people turned to watch, of course they did. Snape Taunting was James and Sirius' favorite sport, so people were bound to be entertained._

 

_I lay on the ground, panting. That last spell had knocked the wind out of me, almost as sharp as one of my father's fists. James and Sirius walked up, their wands pointed at me._

“ _How did the exam go, Snivelly?” James asked, a sneer in his voice._

“ _I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,” said Sirius viciously.”There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.”_

_Several of the nearby people laughed, perhaps they thought it was funny. I tried to get up, though it was difficult. The spell held me fast._

“ _You—wait,” I panted, staring at them. I loathed them so, I hated how much they tormented me, and what for? “You—wait...”_

“ _Wait for what?” asked Sirius, as cool as ice.”What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?”_

_I lost my temper then, trying to curse them even though my wand was ten feet away._

“ _Wash out your mouth,” James said, raising his wand once more. “Scourgify!”_

_Instantly my mouth was full of disgusting flavored froth. I could feel the bubbles building, rolling out, coating my tongue. I choked, gagging on the flavor. I spat, desperately trying to clear my mouth of the bubbles and the taste._

“ _Leave him ALONE!”_

_Lily stormed up from where she had been sitting by the lake. She tucked one strand of her hair behind her ear._

_James turned towards her, lowering his wand slightly._

“ _All right, Evans?” James asked, trying to sound more mature. I nearly snorted, then remembered the soap bubbles filling my mouth. That would have been unpleasant._

“ _Leave him alone.” Lily said again. Even I could hear the loathing in her voice._

“ _What's he done to you?”_

“ _Well,” James began, as if trying to think up an answer,”it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean...”_

_People nearby watched, although I was concentrating on moving slowly towards my wand, if James was going to take his eyes off me, then he would get what he deserved._

“ _You think you're funny,” Lily said, glaring up at James.”But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone”_

“ _I will if you go out with me, Evans,” said James quickly. “Go on... Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.”_

_I continued to inch towards my wand, spitting out suds as I did so. I was going to have to gargle for week to get the taste of that out of my mouth. Maybe if I had a sip of the Firewhiskey that Lucius sent me for Christmas, it would clear the taste out of my mouth._

“ _I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,” Lily spat back, angry._

“ _Bad luck, Prongs,” Sirius said, looking back at me.”OY!”_

_He had shouted just as I grabbed my wand. I jabbed my wand at James, thankfully this spell I could do silently, since my mouth was still dribbling bright pink bubbles. A gash appeared on his cheek, spattering blood everywhere. James spun about, his arm flinging his wand up. With another flash of light, I was hanging upside down by my ankle. My robes fell over my head, and I felt a chill wind on my legs. I closed my eyes for a second in mortification. I hadn't finished patching my pants, and so hadn't worn them today. Of all the days for James to hang me upside down. I could hear laughter and cheering coming from around me. The loudest ones laughing were James, Sirius, and Peter._

_Lily said, “Let him down!”_

“ _Certainly.' I heard James say, as I fell towards the ground. I collided with it, not being able to catch myself. I quickly got my robes in order and stood up, pulling my wand up to aim._

_Sirius flicked his wand at me,”Petrificus Totalis!” and I fell over, unable to catch myself._

“ _LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Lily shouted. She had her wand out now, and was pointing it towards James and Sirius._

_They looked at it with respect, which was a good idea. Lily was wicked fast with her wand._

“ _Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,” James said, warily._

“ _Take the curse off him, then!”_

_James turned towards me and muttered the countercurse._

“ _There you go,” he said, as I struggled to my feet again,”you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus__”_

_I lost my temper. “I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!”\_

_Lily blinked. “Fine,' she said, her voice as cold as ice. “I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus.”_

_I felt a pang in my chest when she called me that._

_All of the sudden the scene changed. I was outside the Gryffindor Tower, and Lily was standing in front of the Fat Lady._

“ _I'm sorry.” I said, desperately._

“ _I'm not interested.” she said, coldly. There was no spark, or compassion in her eyes._

“ _I'm sorry!” I said again, despairing._

“ _Save your breath.”, she snapped back at me._

“ _I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here.” she said, her arms wrapped around her middle._

“ _I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just --”_

“ _Slipped out?” Her voice was pitiless. “It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can even understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?”_

_I opened my mouth, but remembered the confidances I would betray, and the loss of patronage that might result. I closed my mouth without saying anything._

“ _I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine.” She turned to go._

“ _No-- listen, I didn't mean--” I said, reaching out._

_She whipped back around. “--to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?”_

_I struggled to explain, to defend myself. But she was right. The look of contempt on her face as she turned back and climbed through the portrait hole. I had lost her, forever._

 


	2. Thawing Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus begins to learn about where he went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K owns it all, I just play here. 
> 
> Ok readers, chapter two has some pretty explicit mentions of abuse. It's not happening on page, but I'm not dancing around this either. If you aren't in a good space to read, I would suggest waiting until you can. Take care of yourself first!

Severus lunged up out of bed, the dream disappearing quickly, leaving only the feeling of despair behind. He groaned quietly, remembering what he had said. If there was anything he regretted more, he couldn't think of it now. A glance at the clock told him that he should start getting dressed if he wanted to get out of here before his father woke up. Working quickly, he pulled on a button down shirt and a pair of jeans. He hid his wand underneath his bed. He hated to leave it at home, but until he could afford to buy a sheath for it, it was safer than bringing it around with him. He opened the door and stepped quickly downstairs. He could hear his father snoring in the bedroom across the hall. A quick rummage in the kitchen got him a couple of slices of bread and some marmalade. It wasn't much, but he made a quick sandwich and stuffed it into a tupperware. 

Severus very quickly opened the front door, sliding out of it. He closed and locked the door behind him, shoving the key in his pocket. He shivered in the cool morning air, but headed out briskly. He had gotten an off the books job at the library, shelving books and sorting through donations, occasionally dusting and the like. The librarians would toss him a couple quid at the end of the day. If he was careful and diligent, he could usually save up enough money at the end of the summer to buy a set of robes at the secondhand shop in Diagon Alley, and maybe some potion supplies for his own experiments. His father grudgingly paid for the textbooks, also second-hand. The beating that occurred after he had asked to get a Potioneers kit meant that he had learned quickly not to ask for anything else. 

He jogged down Spinner's End, hoping to get his blood pumping a little. He took a left at the end of the street, then followed it for several blocks. He slowed once he was out of sight of his street. Sometimes his dad would wake up from the sound of him leaving the house. It was better if that didn't happen. Severus knew that his mother would be up shortly, to get the tea started before his father woke up. 

He reached the library just as the head librarian was pulling into the parking lot. She got out of her car, slamming the door behind her. He moved quickly to get to her trunk, which she had just opened. He started gathering the pile of books that had shifted around during her drive.

"You know, one of these days I'm not going to have new books for the library, and then you are going to feel quite silly." she muttered, closing the trunk after he straightened. "It hasn't happened yet, so I'm not too worried." Severus replied as he followed her up to the oak door of the library entrance. It wasn't a large library. It was actually an old brownstone, that the last owner had decided he wanted it turned into a public library before he died. Three stories tall, every nook and cranny had been worked over by carpenters to carry shelves, with the exception of the kitchen and the bathrooms. 

He set the books down on the long table in what used to be the dining room. Sitting down, he pulled the large leather bound tome that sat at the end of the table towards him, and opened it up to the bookmarked page. Picking up a pen, he began to quickly write out the titles of the books Ms. Duncan had brought in, including the copyright date and the amount of pages, and any other identifying features about the book that he could see. 

He paused while writing out the title of the last one. He had heard Lily talking about civil rights before, he hadn't understood what it was about, entirely. Putting the last book to the side, he got to work shelving the rest, sorting them by genre and then author. He could hear the other two librarians come in, the bell over the front door tinkling gently. When he finished he went back to the dining room table. "I'd like to check this one out please", he said to Ms. Duncan. She marked it down carefully, before pushing it back across the desk at him. 

He set it to the side then went to get his dusting brush. Climbing the stairs he made his way from room to room, dusting and organizing the books as he went. When the grandfather clock on the second floor chimed eleven, he made his way downstairs. Picking up his book he went out to the park bench in the backyard and set it to the side. He ate one of his marmalade sandwiches hungrily, ignoring the further grumbling in his belly. If he ate both now, he would only be hungry later. He picked up his book and continued reading, fascinated at this take on something he hadn't really thought of. When he heard the clock chime the half hour, he marked his page and went back inside. 

Severus continued to dust and organize, finishing the second floor before tea time. Then he sat with the librarians, eating his marmalade sandwich and enjoying a hot cup of tea. He finished dusting and organizing the books around six. Picking up his book, he went to Ms. Duncan, who pulled some quid from her purse and passed it over. He put the quid in his pocket and headed for home. His father should be at the pub around this time, which would give him enough time to eat something before heading upstairs. The best days were the ones where he managed to avoid his father entirely, not that it happened often. 

Coming inside, he saw that his mother was hunched over a pot on the stove. When she stirred it, he saw that her arms were red and blue from bruising. He came up and put his chin over her shoulder. "I still have some bruise-healing salve from last year's class." He muttered, since talking about anything magical got him a beating, and he wasn't sure if his father was home or not. " Professor Slughorn gave me an Outstanding on it, he said that I had managed to improve it's efficacy by nearly five percent. "

His mom shook her head sharply. "You know how your father feels about magic, Severus. I'd rather not catch a beating, if I can avoid it." Severus sighed, he hated to see his mother in pain. She looked at him  
over her shoulder. "Maybe after he's gone to sleep, we can get some of the bruising, the ones he won't notice are gone. Now set the table, and we'll have supper right quick." 

Severus quickly laid out the bowls and cups. He set his book to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. His mother spooned some soup into his bowl, then hers. Severus poured milk into their cups. Sitting down , they both began to eat. "How was the library?" Eileen asked, after sipping her milk. 

Severus finished chewing the bit of potato that was in his mouth before replying. "It was good. We got another batch of books in. I think Ms. Duncan is going to local colleges and estate sales to get them. There is always a wide variety." Eileen nodded, and ate another bite of soup. "I see you are branching out from your usual classics." She said, with an eye on the book sitting on the edge of the table. "I remember Lily mentioning this before. I thought it might be interesting to know what she was talking about."

Eileen nodded, taking another sip of milk. "I thought you and her had a falling out last year." He set his spoon firmly back in his bowl. "We did, but I still think this is interesting." She collected his bowl and cup, filling the sink with hot water. "You might want to head upstairs. Your father will be home soon, and he's been asking where you've been again. Probably better if he doesn't get an idea from that book." Severus nodded and kissed her cheek before heading upstairs. 

Severus pulled his wand out from under the mattress and slid it under his pillow. He knew it wasn't much, but knowing that he had it made him feel better. He rummaged in his trunk before pulling out the jar of bruise balm. Trotting back downstairs he slipped it into his mother's apron pocket as he got a glass of water from the sink. "In case you decide to use it," he said, heading back upstairs. 

Severus placed the glass of water on the floor next to the bed. Taking his book, he opened it up to the marked page and kept reading. 

\- - - - - - -   
The next morning he handed the book back to Ms. Duncan with a small smile. "Do you have any more books on civil rights and the civil rights movement?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand that the parallels between the oppression that Muggleborns face and those of PoC are not 1:1. However, I am using this because it's one of the clearest parallels I've seen. 
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be out in the next 3 days, since I've actually had this scene built in my head beforehand.


	3. Breaking Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes some apologies. He also breaks some confidences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, mentions of explicit abuse. Here we also set the stage for the future. 
> 
> JK rules here, I just play.

Mid-Summer before Maurader's Sixth Year

 

Severus closed the last book that Ms. Duncan had given him on civil rights. In the two weeks since he had started reading, he had been fascinated with the American Civil Rights movement. The basic parallels between the way that African American's had been treated and the way muggleborns had been treated were clear. This newfound knowledge had even been worth the black eye he had gotten when he had left a stack of books on the dining room table on accident. The following lecture on being a 'bloody swot' had been annoying. Still, Severus felt he had a good grasp on why Lily had been as enraged as she had been. She had been right to be. Carefully stacking the last books he had, he placed them on the desk in the library to be checked back in.

 

Going up to Ms. Duncan, he waited until she looked up from her list of which books would need to be retired from the shelves. “Would it be alright if I leave early today?”, he asked quietly. Ms. Duncan raised her eyebrows but nodded. “I appreciate your hard work. I can understand skivving off for one day. Goodness knows we miss you when you leave to that northern school of yours.” Pulling out a wad of cash, she counted some out and handed it over. Severus's eyes widened. Twenty quid was more than he usually earned in a week. “Go get yourself something nice. Treat that mother of yours to dinner or something.” She said, looking at him sharply. He shuffled his feet before giving a muttered thanks.

 

Severus walked down the block, his hands jammed in his pockets. He thought rapidly. With the twenty quid on top of whatever else he might earn, he might be able to afford a Potioneers kit this year. That would allow him to continue some of the experimentation that he had started back in second year. After two blocks, he turned down a street that he knew almost as well as Spinner's End. Coming to a house in the middle of the block, he stopped in the driveway, staring at the door. Swallowing to wet a suddenly dry mouth, he walked up to the door and knocked briskly.

 

Petunia opened the door. Her paisley dress hung loosely on her bony frame. Looking down at him, she said sharply, “She doesn't want to see you. You know that. She didn't want to see you two weeks ago, she doesn't want to see you now.” Her manner was sharp and bitter. Severus inhaled sharply, then exhaled. “I know, I just wanted to explain-” he started, before being interrupted. “Explain what, exactly?” she said, still looking down at him. “Explain that I'm sorry!” He said, slightly exasperated. “You said that already.” she said snidely. “Petunia, please!” He said, becoming desperate. The sharp inhale from her had him looking up at her. “What?” he asked, confused. Petunia's shoulders drooped slightly, from the unnatural stiffness that had been holding her upright. “You called me Petunia. You've never done that before.” She said, looking at him with confusion in her eyes. “You always called me 'the muggle', or 'your sister'. It was like you didn't even see me as a person, except how I related to Lily.”

 

Severus blinked. He hadn't realized that, but looking back, he realized it was true. “I'm sorry, Petunia. I didn't realize how much my actions hurt you.” He started, ashamed. “It's part of what we fought over, Lily and I. The way I treated certain people.” He said, then trailed off. Petunia kept looking down on him, then nodded. “I think you really are sorry.” Leaning back, she called into the house. “Lily, Severus is here to see you.” Lily's reply came quickly. “I heard. Tuney, if mom and dad get home before I do, please tell them I'm out with Severus? I shouldn't be out too late.” Petunia nodded and moved to the side as Lily pushed past her. Severus moved over so Lily wouldn't run into him. “Lets go to the park.” she said, turning to look at him. “I think that would be a good place to have this discussion.”

 

Severus and Lily walked to the park, neither looking directly at the other. The tension between them, while lessened, was still very much evident. They moved toward the swings by mutual agreement. Each one sat down and looked at the scuffed earth underneath. Lily opened the conversation. “You apologized to Petunia. Why?” she asked, looking out at the playground set. Severus sighed. “Once she pointed out how I had been referring to her, I realized she was right. The way I talked about her was hurtful, so I said sorry.” He said, swinging gently, the only sounds behind their breathing being the slight creaking of the chains from the swing. “I've been doing a lot of reading lately. About the American Civil Rights Movement, mostly. The way I've been treating you, and the way that people treat you just because of being a Muggleborn, it's oppressive, and it's discriminatory. I'm sorry that I contributed to that. I also am sorry that I called you that horrible slur. I won't do that again.”

 

Lily nodded, also swinging back and forth, dragging her shoe through the dirt. “Are you going to give up your Slytherin friends?” she asked, rather pointedly. “They won't care, you know, about what they say, or what you learned this summer. And I know they are going to want you to take the Mark soon. He certainly doesn't care. He wants to murder us all, from what I can tell.”

 

“I don't have a choice.” he muttered. She shot out of the swing and started stomping towards home. “Lily, please listen! I didn't say I _wanted_ to.” he called, reaching out to her. She stopped, then turned back, her face tight with something. “I will give you _one_ chance to explain yourself.” She snapped, coming towards him. Severus gulped, then nodded. “I... I need you to make a Wizard's Promise you won't tell anyone else.” She blinked, startled momentarily out of her anger. Wizard's Promises weren't as strong as Wizard's Oaths, but they would make the breaker vilely ill for a period of time. The fact that Severus was asking for one, and looking at her so intently, told her it was serious.

 

“Alright. I, Lily Jane Evans do promise on my Magic not to tell anyone what I am about to hear.” she rattled off, wincing as she felt the swirl of magic tighten slightly around her. Severus looked surprised that she had actually promised instead of storming off. He exhaled, then asked, “What do you know about the Slytherin patronage system?.” Lily paused, thinking for a moment. “I... I don't think I know anything about it. What is it?” Lily turned to sit back on the swing, digging her toe in the dirt again.

 

“So Slytherin traditionally looks after their own, right? Well, one of the ways they do this is through Patronage. If there is someone who maybe doesn't have the money to achieve the goals they want, but they show a lot of promise, a richer family might sponsor them. Kind of like how Abraxas Malfoy sponsored the Crabbes and Goyles. It used to be that you would just promise your services or aid at a future date to the family. But now...” He trailed off, looking down. “Now they want us to join up with him.” Lily looked over at him, he was currently the picture of dejection. “So why not just refuse?” His head popped up and looked over at her. “Do you know how expensive it is for a Potions Apprenticeship? You have to pay for your initial brewing materials, and dress robes for presentations. With the money I can save up, I _might_ be able to afford to apprentice to a low-ranked Master, and I would have to work while I did it. That means that it would be a decade or more before I could try for my Mastery, and even then, I wouldn't be ranked very high. I would be able to get a job as an Apothecary, maybe. The Malfoys said that they would sponsor me, and introduce me around. That means that I would just be able to focus on my Apprenticeship without worrying about where my next meal is coming from, _and_ be able to possibly get a high-ranked Master, depending on my N.E.W.T.s.” he sighed, pushing his legs out angrily.

 

“But you don't want to do it.” she said it lowly, trying to figure it out. He shook his head sharply. “I don't. I might not like muggles, but I don't think people should die. I just don't see another option.” She nodded, thinking. They swung back and forth for a little, watching as the sun started racing for the horizon. “I am sorry, you know.” he said eventually, when the silence had passed from comfort back to discomfort. “I know,” she said, sighing. “I forgive you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that the lines between the oppression that PoC faced in the United States is not as congruent as I made it in this story. It's a work of fiction, please go easy on it because of that.
> 
> Next chapter will deal with Severus and Lily's OWL results and shopping for supplies. I've got maybe a quarter of it written, I'm hoping to have it finished by Monday. 
> 
> I realize that some people are here for WolfStar. I'm gonna be honest, you won't be seeing much of that beyond hints until later. This is a Snape-centric fic. It will move slowly to other characters PoV, but for now it's mostly Snape.


	4. Planting for Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lily find out their OWL results, and have a discussion about which classes to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that I said in the notes last chapter that we would see Diagon Alley this chapter, but it will be next chapter, I promise. Sorry, but I kind of use the change of chapters as an easy way to change location or time. I know it's lazy, but I never said I wasn't.
> 
> I also wanted to let everyone know that my update schedule might become more erratic. I might finally have a job lined up that won't aggravate my leg, which means I'll be working again (hooray!). If that does happen, we might move to a once weekly update schedule. I wish I could be more specific, but I kind of write whenever.

 

Late Summer before Maurader's Sixth Year

 

Severus came home from the library with a hop in his step. He had managed to save enough lately that he might be able to afford some of the more esoteric potions ingredients. His restart to his friendship with Lily was also going well, once they started working to get past the fight. He was brought up short by the sealed envelope sitting on the dining room table. The envelope was heavy parchment. His mother sat at the table, a cup of tea sitting in front of her.

 

She looked up at him and smiled gently. “Your O.W.L. results have arrived. I thought you might like to see them first.” Her hand shook slightly as she took a sip of tea, and the cup clanked slightly against the saucer as she set it down. That was her only admittance to nerves about his results. A Slytherin Pureblood, she had been raised to conceal her emotions lest they be used against her. Severus had learned how to hide his own emotions, which had given him a slight edge as a Half-Blood in Slytherin.

 

Sitting down heavily, he reached out with a slightly damp hand to pull the envelope towards him. While this wasn't as important as his N.E.W.T.s, it was still a good indicator of how he might do. He might even get preliminary offers for patronage based on his scores. He cracked the seal and pulled out the thick wad of parchment. Setting aside his book and materials list needed for Sixth Year, he took a moment to compose himself. Then he looked down at the parchment.

 

_Severus Snape_

_Transfiguration- O_

_Charms- O_

_Potions- O_

_History of Magic- O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts- O_

_Astronomy - E_

_Herbology- O_

_Arithmancy- O_

_Ancient Runes E_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

 

 

 

 

Severus sighed with relief. He hadn't thought he had done horribly, but still the sight of the ten OWLs he had earned relaxed something within him. Eileen looked at him and smiled slightly, waiting for him to tell her how he had done. She knew he had done well, since his shoulders had released a tension he had been carrying with him since he had come home that summer. She held her hand out in a silent request to peruse the parchment for herself. He handed it over then hunched over the table, burying his hands in his hair. Eileen looked over the parchment with a small, pleased smile. “Ten OWLs. This is excellent, Severus. You should receive several offers of patronage when this gets out. I am proud of you.” She handed the paper back before standing and kissing him on the crown of his head. “Why don't you go out for a little bit,” she suggested. “Your father is going to be home soon.”

 

He nodded, jerkily. Folding up his OWL results and the required list of materials for next year, he stuffed them in a pocket. Heading outside, he looked around before deciding to go see Lily. He wanted to know how she had done. He walked briskly, feeling full of joy at his results. He felt that his choice of classes had given him a good basis for any job he might decide to do.

 

Reaching the Evan's house, he knocked, then waited anxiously. When Mr. Evans opened the door, Severus straightened. “I take it you are here to discuss your OWL results?” he asked kindly. Severus nodded jerkily. He smiled, then leaned back inside the house. “Lily, Severus is here to talk about OWLs.” Lily came tromping down the stairs, her results in one hand. Mr. Evans looked down at Severus. “Why don't you come inside? Sit down for a bit. You look tired.” Severus smiled and quietly thanked him.

 

Stepping inside, he looked around for a second. Lily went to sit down in the living room, so Severus followed her. He pulled his results out of his pocket. “Want to just trade?” She asked, looking at him. He nodded, then handed over his paper, reaching out for hers as he did so. “Same time?” He asked. She nodded. They opened their papers at the same time. Severus looked down at Lily's.

 

_Lily Evans_

_Transfiguration- O_

_Charms- O_

_Potions- O_

_History of Magic- O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts- E_

_Astronomy - O_

_Herbology- O_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Divination E_

_Muggle Studies O_

_Ancient Runes O_

 

Severus nodded, impressed. “Eleven OWLs, congratulations! Have you decided which classes you are going to drop?” he asked, because he had been trying to figure out which ones he wanted to drop either. Lily bit her lip, then shook her head.

 

“I haven't decided yet. I was think History of Magic. I could probably talk a Ravenclaw into giving me the notes for the NEWT classes and do an independent study instead. I'm going to drop Divination, and maybe Muggle Studies. I only took that one to see how wizards think of Muggles from an academic perspective.” Severus nodded at this, since it made sense. “That sounds brilliant. Eight NEWTs is certainly respectable. Even Aurors only need five.” She looked over his parchment again. “What are you thinking about dropping?” He grimaced slightly. “I don't know yet. I was thinking History of Magic and maybe Astronomy. I want to keep Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures because that can be useful for potions making. And I like Arithmancy and Runes, it's great for spell crafting. I think I'm pretty well based for the effects moon phases can have on potions.” Lily thought about that and nodded. “Well, here's to the future!” she said, handing him back his results. “To the future.” he said, and smiled, handing back hers.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter should be Severus and maybe Lily getting supplies in Diagon Alley. There might be a confrontation with the Mauraders, I haven't decided yet. Please leave comments telling me what you think so far, I really would like an idea of how people regard the story.


	5. New Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lily go shopping in Diagon Alley for supplies. Severus has a small confrontation with Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopping in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. I really hope everyone appreciates this chapter, since it is my largest one yet!  
> There is a small WolfStar hint here, for those who are looking for it. 
> 
> Side note: I NEVER want to have to dig through the Black Family Tree ever again. Thankfully, my four page character list thanks me, since I shouldn't have to.

Severus and Lily followed Mr. Evans into The Leaky Cauldron. He went up to the bar and sat down with a wince. “You two be back here by five. That should give you enough time to do any shopping you might need to do.” Severus and Lily nodded, and started to head towards the back of the pub. Severus paused and turned back to Mr. Evans. “Thank you, sir, for taking me. I really appreciate it.” he said, before hurrying after Lily.

 

They walked briskly towards Gringotts, so they could exchange their money. Heading to the farthest tiller from the door, they walked up to the goblin seated there. Severus and Lily stared at each other for a minute, before Lily finally said, “Excuse me, sir? We would like to get our money changed.” The goblin picked up a quill and flipped towards the back of a ledger he was paging through. “Names?” he asked, looking up at them. Severus swallowed, then said, “My name is Severus Snape.” The goblin inked his name into the ledger, then reached out a hand for the wad of muggle cash clenched in Severus' fist. Counting it quickly, he placed it into a drawer and pulled out 20 galleons, which he then put in a sack. “That would be twenty galle- one moment.” He said, looking down at Severus' name in the ledger, which was flashing gently. Underneath it, a small note appeared. The goblin closed the sack and handed it to Severus. “Mr. Snape, if you would please come with me? Manager Horgrank wishes to speak with you. Miss, another goblin will be along to assist you momentarily.” Severus and Lily stared at one another, before Lily shooed him on with a flick of her hands.

 

Severus followed the goblin through a door and down a short hall. Knocking on one of the doors on the left, he opened it once a voice inside bid him to enter. “Manager Horgrank, Severus Snape here to see you, as you requested.” the goblin said, ushering Severus into the room. “Thank you, Grauk. Please wait outside to escort Mr. Snape back outside.” the goblin seated behind the desk said. Grauk nodded and closed the door behind him as he left. “Please sit down, Mr. Snape.” Horgrank gestured a long hand towards a chair placed in front of the desk. Severus walked forward and sat, worried. “Sir, is something the matter?” He asked, concerned. He had never had to speak to a manager before. “Nothing is wrong, Mr. Snape.” Horgrank said with a smile. “There was a.... mmm.. a gifted deposit to your account. From Lord Malfoy. I trust you are familiar with the name?” He said, raising an eyebrow at him. Severus nodded. “According to the note I am to tell you that this is a gift in congratulations of your excellent OWL scores.” he continued, pushing over a bag. “The gift is fifty galleons.” Severus choked. Fifty galleons was more than he had ever managed to have. Even now, his account only held ten galleons that he had managed to save over the previous two summers of work at the library. With fifty galleons, he could afford... Severus's eyes sharpened. “Manager Horgrank, would you permit me some rather blunt questions?” he asked, raising his eyes to meet the goblins. The goblin considered, then smiled. “I would be happy to answer any questions you might have.”

 

Severus thought for a minute. “ Does accepting this gift constitute an agreement between Lord Malfoy and I? Also, would you be required to report what happened to it?” Horgrank grinned. This young man was sharp. “Accepting the gift does not indicate agreement to anything. It is merely a gift. Also, I am not _required_ to report anything.” He said slowly, looking at the young man. Severus nodded, thinking hard. Reaching into the sack, he pulled out fifteen galleons and slid them across the table. “I would like these ten galleons deposited into my account, if you would be so kind.” Horgrank stared for a minute, then decided to prod him slightly, to check his reactions. “And these five galleons, Mr. Snape?” he asked silkily. Severus smiled, “A thank you gift for your assistance and discretion, Manager Horgrank.” the goblin nodded, he wouldn't be telling Abraxas Malfoy about what happened. “It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Snape.” Standing, he guided Severus to the door and saw him safely back into the company of Grauk. Corvaul peeked out of his office from across the hall. “Problem, Horgrank?” he asked, eyeing the back of the departing wizard speculatively. “Not in the least Corvaul. I think he might be a useful ally in the future.” Corvaul turned to face Horgrank as Severus strode out of view. “Really?” he asked. “Hmmm... Tipped me five galleons for my discretion about the disposition of a gift.” Corvaul grinned, showing sharp teeth. “Very nice. We'll keep an eye on him and see how things play out.” Horgrank nodded before heading back to his office. Reaching his ledger, he inked his quill with a bottle he pulled from his desk and drew a stylized eye by Severus's name. That finished, he capped the bottle and put it back in his desk.

 

Severus rejoined Lily, who was standing by the exit. Lily had a small sack attached to her belt, which showed that she had already gotten her money changed. “What was that about? Is everything alright?” she asked hurriedly. Severus nodded. “The games begin already.” Leaning in as if to brush a spot off of her shoulder, he whispered. “Abraxas Malfoy sent me a monetary gift in congratulations for my OWLs. We can't talk about it here though. Lets wait until we get home?” he asked with a pleading look. Lily watched him, face worried. She bit her lip, then nodded.

 

“I think we should get basic supplies first, textbooks, potion supplies, stuff like that.” Severus nodded.  
“Before we do that, I would like to get a shoulder bag. There is also some stuff in Knockturn Alley I need to purchase.” he muttered, looking at her from the side of his eye. She stopped, staring at him. “Severus...” she began, already starting to look upset. “Lily, I promise that I'm not buying anything illegal, exactly. It's just items that are harder to acquire. I want my own copy of Moste Potente Potions, for one. They carry that in the Restricted Section. I want a look at some of the potions in there, that's all. Please?” he said hurriedly. She glared, then nodded slowly. “Alright. There's a drink seller's booth right outside. I could use a butterbeer,” Striding up to the stall, she plonked down and asked loudly, “How much for a Butterbeer, please?” When everyone turned to look at her momentarily, Severus walked quickly into Knockturn Alley. He kept one hand curled around his wand, the other on top of his coin pouch. Reaching Borgin and Burkes, he stepped in, taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust. From the looks of it, nobody had cleaned the grime coating the windows in nearly fifty years. Once his eyes adjusted he walked up to the counter and rang the small bell on top.

 

“Yes, yes, give me a moment.” came an annoyed voice from upstairs. “Nasty doxy infestation. Can't stand the blasted things.” Stepping out from a curtain hanging over the door behind the counter, he looked at Severus. “Can I help you, Mr...?” he asked, leaving a place for a name to be said. Severus waited a second, then asked, “I was wondering if you carried any bags with Undetectable Extension Charms on them?” Mr. Borgin nodded, waving his wand at the far wall. From the far wall came a small selection of bags, pouches, and packs. “Choose one of these.” he said, watching Severus with cold eyes. Severus looked at each one, opening the bags, looking inside. When he found a simple leather one with a wide mouth that he liked, he pulled out his wand and started scanning it for any enchantments. Mr. Borgin looked at him, impressed. Many such bags carried enchantments from previous owners, and not all of them were friendly. When Severus nodded, pleased with his results, he brought the bag over to Mr. Borgin.

 

“I would like this one, please.” Teraud Borgin looked over the young man, then nodded. “That will be two galleons, then.” Severus pulled two galleons out of his belt pouch and handed them over. “Is there any chance I could change some galleons here?” Mr. Borgin sighed, but nodded. It was a common enough issue when children were school shopping. Severus handed over three galleons. “One for knuts, the other two for sickles, if you would be so kind, sir.” Mr. Borgin pulled out a small sack containing a galleons worth of knuts, then counted out thirty-four sickles. Severus thanked him gravely before heading outside. Looking left, then right, he spotted what looked like an apothecary. The sign hanging over the door spelled out in disturbing red letters, Blood and Bone.

 

He walked inside and looked around. This was a location he would have to remember, it seemed to have a more esoteric selection than Slug and Jiggers. The lady standing at the counter eyed him momentarily. “Well, come on up then, the day is wasting away while you take your own sweet time.”

Severus walked up to the counter. While in many shops, a person might handle goods, he had the idea that it might be better to give his list to the person here. “What can I get for you, my dear?” She asked, tapping sharp black nails on the counter. “If you have it, I would like two ounce vials of dragon's blood, any breed. I need four hag's teeth. I also need 5 ounce vials of Veela blood as well.” The lady at the counter eyed him with more interest as she walked out from behind it. “Veela blood is a controlled substance, my dear boy. What could you be doing with it?” she trailed off as she began rummaging around the room, pulling vials from boxes and placing them in a pair of sacks. “Experimentation, for now.” he murmured, watching her. The hags teeth were carefully placed in a small leather sack of their own. Bundling everything, she set it on the counter. Picking up a quill, she carefully wrote down the information on a scrap of parchment.

 

“Your total is 7 galleons, 4 sickles, and 8 knuts.” He did some mental arithmetic, Pulling the various coin purchases out, he counted out the required amount. Sliding them over the counter, he picked up the small pouches with his supplies. Opening his new extended bag, he slid them inside. “Thank you for your assistance.” He said politely as he moved to leave. Leaving the apothecary, he had one more stop to make. Walking down towards the end of the Alley, he saw what he was looking for. Obscurous Books. He walked towards it, keeping an eye out for people. Those he saw walked quickly from place to place, eyes sharp for anything happening. Reaching the door, he slipped inside. He noticed that the windows were heavily draped, and seemed to be tacked to the wall, so not a shred of light was let inside.

 

Looking around, he was momentarily overwhelmed by the size of the place. He could tell that someone had been making many illegal modifications to fit all these books here. Walking up to the front counter, he rang the bell and waited patiently. Eventually an old man came out from between the stacks of books. “Yes, son, how can I help you?” Severus's eyes goggled. The man seemed ancient, with wrinkles on top of wrinkles. “I was looking for some books.” The man smiled, showing pointed teeth. Severus inhaled sharply, then settled himself. At least now he knew why no light from the outside was allowed in. The owner was a vampire. “What books are you looking for, as you can see, we have quite a collection...” He said, gesturing to the shelves that seemed to stretch on into infinity.

 

Severus straightened. “I'd like a copy of Moste Potente Potions, Spells Moste Fowle, and Potions Moste Fowle, if you have those two as part of a box set, I would appreciate that.” The old man looked sharply at Severus, but raised his wand. Immediately books began to shift. Slowly, a pile of books began to arrange itself on the counter. On the left was a new copy of Moste Potente Potions, and a box set that had 4 books. The first two were Spells Moste Fowle and Potions Moste Fowle, along with the following books in the set, Spells Most Evile and Potions Moste Evile. Next to that were a smaller pile of books. Taming the Darke, The Practical Potioneer, and Dark Uses for Light Spells. The man watched speculatively as Severus looked over these books, biting the inside of his cheek. Books weren't illegal, as his mother had taught him. Freedom of knowledge was considered one of the core tenants of the wizarding world. What people could do was make it difficult to access the books, and stringently question those who were caught with them.

 

Severus nodded. “I'll take the lot, please.” The old man grinned, displaying those disturbing teeth. “That spell hasn't failed me yet. Finds the books someone is most likely to buy. Designed it myself, about seventy-five years ago.” He stacked the books on the counter, his hands brushing the covers gently. “Your total will be fifteen galleons.” Severus winced. He knew that the books would be worth it, but fifteen galleons was a steep price. He counted it out and handed the money over. The man pushed the books toward him with a nod. Sliding them carefully into his bag, he pulled the drawstring shut and put the bag over his shoulder. With a nod, he headed towards the door. “A bit of advice!” The man said, coming around the counter. “You might want to have your wand out as you leave the shop. I have a darkness spell set just outside the door, for my... personal protection. Sometimes unsavory people will try to attack those who exit the shop while they are momentarily blinded.” Severus nodded in thanks, then twirled his wand in a circle and muttered “ _Protego Maxima._ ” He winced slightly as he felt the pull on his magic _._ This was a difficult spell to maintain for more than a couple seconds. Pushing out the door, he ducked reflexively at the streak of red light that bounced off his shield. The few people who saw chuckled at the short man who was now leaning against the wall, recovering from the weak stunner that bounced back and hit him. “Better luck next time, Dung!” One said, passing him by. Severus dismissed his shield and continued back towards Diagon Alley. Lily was hunched over her butterbeer, looking rather annoyed.

 

“Lily, you would not believe what I found! They had a copy of The Practical Potioneer, I've been trying to find one for AGES.” He started, excited at all the things that he had found. “Why am I not surprised to find Snivellus leaving Knockturn Alley?” An unwelcome voice said, as the shadow standing to Lily's right turned out to be Sirius Black. “Got some Dark stuff, did you?” He said, stepping forward. Apparently he had a bit of a growth spurt over the summer, because he now towered over Severus by several inches. He looked surprised when he ran straight into Severus's wand, which had risen to touch his chest. “Careful Black, I wouldn't want to feel threatened right now.” Severus said silkily. Lily stood up, rolling her eyes. “Black, stop it. I don't want a fight.” Sirius's eyes narrowed. “Do you remember what he called you? What he shouted out on the Hogwarts grounds?” Severus inhaled sharply. “I learned from my mistakes, Black. I apologized, and explained how what I did contributed to the systematic oppression of other Muggleborns.” Sirius looked blank at what Severus was saying. “Oh, I'm sorry, do you not read Muggle books, Black?” he inquired, smiling.

 

Remus Lupin walked up to Sirius Black, tucking something into his pocket. “Siri, I got what we were looking for and I'm ready to go to Flourish and Blotts when you are-” he trailed off looking up at the tableau in front of him. “Is everything alright?” He asked quietly, his eyes on Lily. Lily nodded. “I was waiting here for Severus and Black started talking to me. When Severus came up, Black started to confront him. I'm fine. Sev, let's go. We have the rest of our shopping to do.” Walking up to Severus, she slid between his wand and Sirius. Severus immediately lowered his wand.

 

Together, they walked off. Lily, looking behind her, saw Remus poking Sirius in the chest with a frown, as Sirius grinned down at him. Heading first to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, they purchased their Sixth Year Potions kits. Severus also bought an Elite Potioneers Kit, which cost him five galleons. Leaving, Lily watched Severus slide his supplies into his bag. “You know, that does seem terribly useful.” she said, watching him. Severus grinned at her as they headed to Flourish and Blotts.

 

Since it was the first day after getting their lists, it wasn't too busy. Lily and Severus slowly brought their book selections to the counter. After nearly getting covered by a poorly stacked pile of books, they managed to make their way out underneath with good copies of Amazing Magical Animals of Asia and the Americas for Care of Magical Creatures. The secondhand copy of The Cosmic Perspective for Lily's Astronomy class had some notes in the margins, but they seemed useful, so Lily was happy. Severus managed to find a copy of Numerology and Probability Theory wedged between two of Miranda Goshawk's Standard Book of Spells, Year Six. Grabbing all of them, he took those to counter, where Lily was waiting. “Is this everything?” he panted, shoving the books into the pile. Lily was consulting both of their lists.

 

“Two copies of Standard Book of Spells, Year Six. Two copies of Advanced Potion Making. Two copies of Confronting the Faceless. Two copies of A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration. Two copies of Flesh Eating Trees of the World. Two copies of Amazing Magical Animals of Asia and the Americas. Two copies of Advanced Rune Translation. One copy of The Cosmic Perspective for me. And one copy of Numerology and Probability Theory for you.” She sighed, sorting the books into two separate piles. “That's everything, thank Merlin.” Severus snorted, hearing her use a wizarding phrase was occasionally amusing. The teller quickly rang everything up, with a total of eight galleons 4 sickles for Severus, and 7 galleons, 2 knuts for Lily. After paying, Severus just put everything into his bag, pushing away Lily who was trying to carry her books. “Look, this bag has a Feather Light Charm on it, alright? I'll give you everything once we get back into your dad's car, alright? But this way we aren't constantly dropping books and trying to struggle carrying things.” Lily looked at him, then sighed. “Alright Severus. Let's go. We still have to go to Madam Malkins and Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment.” she said, consulting her list. They headed into Madam Malkins.

 

Severus looked around before looking at the board with price listings. He wanted to pick up some wizarding clothing that wasn't as worn down as his normal clothes. Madam Malkin watched with shrewd eyes as a tape measure whizzed around Lily and a quill took down notes on a piece of parchment with her name on it. “Looking to build a wardrobe, dear? I have a deal for those who finished their OWLs. It's always easier to interview for internships and patrons when you are dressed well.” Severus's eyes flashed towards her, interested. “Oh?” he said, wanting more information. “Indeed. It's partially sponsored by the Ministry. They want everyone to look their best. It's five galleons for a weeks worth of slacks, button down shirts, and waist coats. You get to choose the colors. For ten galleons you can also get over robes to go with it.” Severus's eyes gleamed. The chance to no longer wear bargain bin clothes worn thin, too large for his frame. To be able to look like a proper child of the Prince line. Pulling out ten galleons, he handed them over with a smile. “You have a deal, Madam.”

 

She gestured up on the dais, where Lily was being fitted by an assistant. Severus closed his eyes as the measuring tape slid around him. While he did better than he was younger, having anything flying near his face occasionally made him want to duck. All to quickly, Madam Malkin was asking about color choices. After some discussion with Lily, he decided on two pairs of gray slacks, two pairs of tan slacks, and three pairs of black slacks. He watched as the fabric floated upstairs, where it would presumably be cut and stitched according to the measurements that went with it. “Don't worry. I always add a couple of inches for the pants. If you need to, you can let them out when you grow, or bring them here for me to do it.” Madam Malkin hastened to reassure him. He nodded, pleased. They then moved onto shirt colors. Further discussion with Lily and the shop assistant resulted in three white shirts, two black shirts, and two green shirts. Lily was sitting down by this point, her Hogwarts robes in a bag by her feet. She also had purchased three robes for casual wear. Moving onto the waistcoats, they decided on three dark green, two black, and two a deep blue which Madam Malkin said would complement his complexion. He watched the fabric whiz upstairs. There was a growing pile of folded clothing on the counter that floated over from downstairs. The final discussion was for his over robes. Lily was adamant that seven black over robes would make him look washed out. Finally, everyone agreed on three black over robes, three deep green over robes, and one tan over robe to match the pants. Madam Malkin looked pleased with his selections.

 

When he went to the counter, he also found three Hogwarts robes included in the pile. “Madam, I think there has been a mistake.” He began politely. “I didn't order any Hogwarts robes.” Madam Malkin shoved the pile towards him. “Pish-tosh. I include Hogwarts robes in purchase packages like this. I assure you, you paid for the fabric with your initial package alone.” Severus smiled, and thanked her happily. He wouldn't have to wear year old robes again. Placing everything in his bag, they left to head towards Wiseacre's.

 

“Why do you want to go here?” Lily asked, curious. “You already have all your school supplies.” Severus nodded. “I want to get a wand sheath for my arm. I don't like leaving it under my bed at home. Also, it's considered good practice so you can access your wand easily.” Lily thought about this as they entered, then decided to purchase one as well. Sliding their wands into the sheathes, they grinned at one another. “Much better than sticking it into a pocket.” Lily murmured as they both slid five sickles to the disinterested attendant.

 

They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, happy with their purchases. Once Lily found her father they headed to get the car. Severus pulled book after book out of his bags, handing them one at a time to Lily. Once they were sure that everyone had everything of their own, Lily and Mr. Evans bid Severus goodbye as they dropped him off outside his house.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently outlining the rest of The Gentle Seed. Gentle Seed will go from summer of 1976 to just after Halloween of 1981. I have just finished outlining through the end of sixth year, and it is.... 17 chapters long. I'm going to try to write out the next chapter, then outline Seventh Year. So, the pattern will be chapter, outline, chapter, outline, until Gentle Seed is finished being outlined. Then I will probably just start busting out chapters.  
> I don't know when I will start outlining Supple Sapling. Maybe around 3/4 through, so I have some reader feedback. 
> 
> If anyone is willing to beta this monstrosity, please comment. I'm currently doing it myself with help from spellcheck, but I would like to provide consistent quality.
> 
> Please comment what you think. Much like Pavlov's dogs, it encourages a positive response of more writing.


	6. Waiting for Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride along the Hogwarts Express. There is some discussion about manners, and family lines. Also, Severus meets with the other Slytherin sixth years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next chapter. I'm trying to get as many out as I can before I find a job. Once that happens, updates will slow down considerably, so enjoy them while they last!

**Start of Term- Platform 9 ¾**

**Sixth Year 1976**

 

Severus pushed his cart through the barrier that stretched across the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten with a happy sigh. He could feel his back start to relax as he came up to the steaming scarlet engine that would take him home to Hogwarts. He got his trunk up against one of the doors leading into the train and started to lift. The other end was picked up abruptly. Severus's eyes flew up to meet those of his year-mate, Cadmus Avery. He watched as Cadmus blew up towards his hair, which had flipped over his eyes. “Snape! Good to see you! We were wondering when you would get here.” He said, hauling Severus's trunk up onto the train with a lurch. Severus climbed up after him, pushing his trunk so he wasn't in the way of anyone else trying to board.

 

They each picked up an end of the trunk and rotated it so they could start walking down the line of cars. “We managed to grab an empty room down near the end. Do you want to join us?” He said, while shoving some kid back into their car so he could get past. Severus thought it over, then nodded. “Might as well. Though I do have some people I want to talk to before I settle in.” Cadmus grimaced. “That mudblood girl you keep mooning after? I'm telling you, you should just drop her. Associating with them won't help you any.” Severus schooled his features so as not to give anything away. “I know I should, but she was my only friend for many years. A certain amount of personal loyalty is generally looked upon favorably, surely?” He posed the question as if he didn't care about Cadmus's response. They reached the car that the older Slytherins had claimed. Cadmus paused to rap against the door, which was opened by an elegant hand. “Thank you, Black.” Cadmus said politely as they entered the car.

 

Narcissa Black sat to the left of the door. She looked the epitome of elegance in a simple deep blue robes that were cut and styled to flatter her figure. Her hair was styled in the latest fashion, a simple series of braids twisted and pinned at the back of her neck. The rest was allowed to fall straight down to her waist. The effect looked like a subtle crown atop her head. Narcissa nodded, her dark eyes regarding Severus's new outfit with favor. Severus had to admit he felt much better in his simple but classy looking outfit of black slacks and black waistcoat over a green shirt. He had even managed to shine his old dragonhide boots to some semblance of respectability. With Cadmus's help, he managed to get his trunk stowed in the overhead. He was very careful not to brush the skirts of either Narcissa or Cassandra Bulstrode, Narcissa's best friend. With a nod, he headed out. He wanted to make sure Lily got settled safely.

 

Lily was sitting in a room about three cars up with Alice Brown. They were chatting happily when Severus slid open the door. “I see you made it safely.” Lily said, then looked behind him. “Where is your trunk, Sev? You can't carry _everything_ in that magic sack of yours.” she said, looking up at him. “I won't be staying here, I just wanted to see how you were doing.” he replied, closing the door shut behind him. He looked over at Alice, who gestured silently towards a seat. With a nod, he took it, leaning back and crossing his ankles. Alice looked between the two of them. “I take it that you forgave him?” She asked, her hands sitting in her lap in a way that would be considered properly, if it weren't for the casual way her wand was pointing in his direction. Lily waved a hand in her direction. “He did a whole ton of research, even apologized to my sister. I'm giving him another chance.” Alice smiled and slid her wand back into her skirt pocket. “Very well then. In that case, you can finish telling me about the man your sister brought home?” she asked with a teasing lilt in her voice.

 

Lily rolled her eyes and collapsed back against the cushions. “Ugh. Vernon. Apparently they met when Petunia was out with some of her friends from secondary. He is so odious. But Petunia makes all these comments about how he is a true gentleman, and what a good job he has. I just want to scream!” she said, breathing heavily. Severus felt his eyebrows go up. Obviously this Vernon must be a real piece of work to get Lily worked up in the week since he had seen her last.

 

The sound of the whistle and the sudden movement of the train indicated that they were finally on their way to Hogwarts. They continued to talk about Vernon for several minutes before talking about the NEWT classes they were looking forward to. They were interrupted by the door slamming open. “Is this person bugging you, Evans?” James Potter asked, wedging himself against the frame as the train lurched slightly. Severus could see Sirius Black standing beside him. Behind them both stood Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, although Peter had to stand on tip toe to look inside the room. Severus frowned. There was something about Peter that never sat well with him, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Lily scoffed lightly, looking up at James. “The only person bugging me is you, Potter. Go away, you toerag.” She said, standing up to shut the door. James looked at her for a minute before turning away. “Come on, you lot, lets go find a compartment that we can sit in. Something smells in here, and it's making me nauseous.” he said cruelly, his eyes on Severus as he backed out of the room.

 

Lily snarled as she shut the door. “I loathe him so much sometimes him. He's so rude!” Alice looked over at her as she sat down. “What do you mean, he's rude?” she asked curiously. “Always referring to me by last name, insulting Severus, being just...gah!” She said while gesticulating with her hands. Severus and Alice met each others eyes in a moment of silent communication. “He wasn't being rude. If you haven't invited him to use your first name, it would be the height of bad manners for him to imply a familiarity he doesn't have. Also, you refer to him by last name also. He doesn't want to presume.” Lily stared at Alice before turning towards Severus, who nodded. “I only did it because he did!” she said, flabbergasted. “Well, there you go. Your mimicry seemed like an acceptance of a convention.” Alice said, leaning back with a smile. “For all that they call the Potters blood-traitors, there are some rules and conventions that the Potters wont break. Considering his mother, it's no surprise that he's so careful about this.” Lily blinked for a moment. “What does his mother have to do with it?” she asked, puzzled.

 

Severus settled further into his seat as Alice gestured to him to continue. “Potter's mother is Dorea Black. The Blacks are very concerned with propriety and etiquette, even if they also spout pure-blood rhetoric.” Lily sat back for a moment. “Does that mean that Sirius and James are related?” she asked, confused. “They don't act like it.” Alice closed her eyes and raised her hands in the air, tracing something in her mind. “If I remember correctly, Dorea is Walburga Black's aunt. Which would make Dorea Sirius Black's great aunt. Technically, James and Sirius are second cousins, I think. Not that the relationship would be acknowledged by the Black Family.” She opened her eyes and sat back. Lily goggled at her. “How do you even know this?” she asked, surprised. “I might not be Sacred Twenty Eight, but I am still considered Pure-Blooded. I know all the main family lines to the third generation. It's considered something all pure-bloods must know if we are to make a good match.” She sighed. “I'm sure you are aware of the amount of inbreeding that occurs between the different families?” she asked. Lily nodded, slowly.

 

“Knowing these bloodlines allows us to know if we might be too closely related to successfully have children. Admittedly, some families are more concerned with supposed purity of blood than healthy offspring.” Looking at Lily, she grimaced, as if smelling something rotten. “Sirius's parents are second cousins.” Lily grimaced. “Seriously?” She winced at the almost pun. Alice continued, “It's been causing problems. I'm pretty sure that part of the reason Walburga has as much clout within the Black Family is because she actually managed to produce and heir and a spare, as is generally required.”

 

Severus stretched and stood. “With that, I really do need to go. I have some things I need to discuss with other people. I'm glad you made it safely.” He smiled at Lily, then nodded his head towards Alice. “Lily. Miss Brown.” He headed out, making his way down to the Slytherin compartment. When he made it there, he was surprised at how crowded it was. The entire sixth year of Slytherin was there. The girls were sitting on the left side, and the boys were arranged on the right. Severus quickly slid in and shut the door. A flick of his wrist had his wand in hand and he quickly said “ _Colloportus_.” In the cracking noise that followed as the door sealed itself to the frame, he muttered quietly, “ _Muffliato._ ”

 

Turning to sit, he nodded at Cadmus Avery. Everyone leaned back, the picture of indolent youth to anyone who might pass by and glance in the window. Avery smiled slightly. “Well, anyone have any news they might want to share, so we aren't taken by surprise later?” he asked, curious. “Narcissa?” he said, when she raised a finger. “My father is currently talking to Abraxas Malfoy about a possible alliance. Nothing would be finalized until I'm closer to graduating, obviously.” Everyone murmured polite congratulations, which she accepted with a nod. “Anyone else in negotiations?” Aidan Mulciber asked, looking at the young women across from them. Cassandra Bulstrode nodded. “My father is currently in negotiations with Percival Greengrass.” Elena Greengrass gasped, sitting next to her. “My brother hasn't said anything to me about that.” she sighed. “I'm not surprised though. We're the last of House Greengrass. He needs to get married and have an heir soon, or the House might die out.” she squealed quietly. “That means you will be my sister!” she exclaimed, happy.

 

Severus smiled at her simple joy in this fact. After the sudden deaths of her parents and younger brother the year before, she had turned into a quiet shadow. She had been quite close to her younger brother, Antony, who would have been attending Hogwarts this year, if he had survived. Cadmus looked around. “Anyone else have any news? Severus?” Severus thought, then shook his head. “Well, I have something I want to talk about. A Mr. Riddle attended one of the summer get togethers that Mrs. Malfoy hosted.” They looked at him, sharply. Cadmus shook his head. “He doesn't want anyone joining him until they're of age. However, he is planning to start screening people, so keep an eye out for invitations to Malfoy soirees to start increasing over the next two years. Next thing. Be on your guard at school. With all the rumors going on, I think that anti-Slytherin sentiment will be really high. Keep an eye out for the little ones. Make sure any bullying is answered with strength.”

 

Everyone nodded at this. Slytherins were favored targets for hexes and jinxes. With the raising tensions in the outside world, that easily bled inside the school. With that, Aidan pulled out a deck for Exploding Snap. Severus twitched his wand towards the door and muttered a quiet “ _Finite.”_ The boys huddled by the table, happy to play a game. The girls watched and fell into quiet discussion.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, please comment with what you think! It feeds me. . Expect chapter seven sometime tomorrow.
> 
> Alright. I've got the story outlined through seventh year.  
> There will be some timing issues, but that's because I want most wizards coming of age in seventh year.


	7. Tiny Sprouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the sorting and some Slytherin discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So for those of you who don't like politics and wide family trees, I'm sorry. You'll see some pure-blood politics here, but you'll see more of them in Supple Sapling (the sequel to this story).  
> Next, I'm making Severus a lot more of a spellcrafter than he was in the books. I feel that his brilliance here will be more nuanced, not just in potions making and some original spell work.

**Hogwarts**

Severus hopped off the train, looking around at all the students milling about. Already Hagrid was collecting the first years for their traditional ride in the boats. Cadmus, Aidan, Severus, and a young fourth year Slytherin by the name of Bartimius Crouch Jr all climbed into the carriages for their trip up to Hogwarts proper. Severus saw Narcissa, Elena and Cassandra climb into another carriage.

 

The sixth years discussed what classes they were going to take for their NEWT levels, with occasional questions from Bartimius, affectionately known as Barty. His questions were astute for a fourth year. They then moved onto who they thought might be added to Professor Slughorn's 'Slug Club'. This topic lasted until they were able to climb out of the carriage and head into Hogwarts. Severus sat down at the Slytherin table, happy, hungry, and ready for the Sorting to start. The overall noise level was high, as everyone tried to catch up with those who they hadn't seen while on the train.

 

Eventually, Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the front. Everyone turned to watch the sorting with interest, since it was a reminder of the pride each one that they carried in their House. Cadmus leaned towards Severus and muttered in his ear, “Seems like a small group this year. Wonder how many blood-traitors decided to go to Beauxbatons to be safe?”. Severus smirked and nodded.

 

The first years stared, confused, as Professor McGonagall set an old, battered hat upon a stool in the middle of the room. The hat twitched, seemed to stretch, then opened a rip near the brim and started to sing.

 

_“In a time, long ago that man has near lost,_

_Four mages gathered to teach their charges,_

_Not considering the cost._

_These mages formed four Houses,_

_To which you all belong._

_Don't you worry though,_

_For I have never sorted wrong!”_

Severus snorted, along with many other Slytherins, and then concentrated on the next part of the song.

 

_“To Gryffindor go the bold and brave,_

_Those ready to make war._

_To Ravenclaw those of knowledge crave,_

_Who put learning to the fore._

_To Slytherin those who seek acclaim,_

_Who have cunning and ambition._

_To Hufflepuff those who wish for a fair game,_

_Who love and have kindness as their mission._

 

_So put me on,_

_I'll have a peek_

_Don't worry though,_

_Your brains won't leak._

_I'll just tell you where you go!”_

 

Everyone applauded politely, though Severus could hear some muttering. “The hat calls that a stanza?” he heard one Hufflepuff say to another. A Slytherin two seats down was shaking his head. “Your brains won't leak, really?” Severus and some of the surrounding Slytherins nodded. It had not been one of the Hat's better efforts. Severus fell into quiet conversation with his fellow year-mates, politely applauding for those who were sorted into Slytherin. He watched as Narcissa subtly passed a handkerchief to Elena Greengrass, who carefully dabbed her eyes to keep the tears from spilling. He smiled slightly at the exclamation came as the food appeared. Silently, he tucked in, listening to the conversation around him. After the pudding course, everyone turned to look at Headmaster Dumbledore. He stood, and smiled genially at everyone.

 

“Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I do have some minor announcements I would like to take care of while I have your attention. First, regardless of what anyone may tell you,” with this, he looked pointedly towards Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who smiled angelically, “dung bombs are not an acceptable replacement for dragon's dung as fertilizer for Herbology. Second, fanged frisbees are not to be thrown inside. Third, I would like to introduce our new Defence professor for this year, Professor Bobbin.” He gestured over to a woman seated on his left. She nodded and raised a hand in acknowledgment. Her eyes were sharp as she looked over the hall. Professor Dumbledore continued. “With that, I will let you go to find your beds. Good luck all with the coming year.” He sat down and turned to speak with Professor McGonagall as everyone stood to head towards their house dormitories.

 

Severus followed the other Slytherins as they trooped down towards the dungeons. He heard the fifth-year prefect, Alphard Smyth, give the yearly information about Slytherin house to the first years. It was a small group this year, only six students had been sorted into Slytherin. “So, here is the Slytherin Common Room. We are actually under the lake, and there are windows looking out into it. The password is currently Aconite. The Head of House changes the password every two weeks, there will be a notice put up on the bulletin board in the common room. Please don't give the password out to anyone not in Slytherin.”

 

Severus followed the first years in, sitting down on one of the couches that was near the fireplace and closed his eyes. He waited while Professor Slughorn gave his yearly talk, then waddled out of the common room. He leaned his head back and rested as the prefects chivied all the younger years up to their dormitories. When Alphard returned and sat, he sat up and opened his eyes.

 

Now, all that was left were fifth year and above. The seventh year prefect, Icarus Yaxley, did a quick head count as he looked around, then nodded. “Seems like we are all here.” Standing up, he went to the door and lifted his wand. By the play of colors that spread across the door, several wards and alarms were being put up. Severus stood, stretched, then went to the large windows that looked out to the lake. Flicking his wand out of the sheath, he pressed the tip to the glass and whispered “ _Caecus Vitrum_.” Spreading from his wand, a milky film spread until it covered the entire window. He moved to the other windows and repeated the process, until all the windows were obscured. He was watched with some interest by the other students. When he sat down again, Icarus looked at him and raised a brow. “New spell, I take it? You always did have such a knack for them.” Severus nodded. “It should prevent any lip-reading Merpeople from seeing us clearly. Just in case.” The other Slytherins nodded, pleased. While they had a good relationship with the Merfolk that lived in the lake, they were also taught from a young age the importance of information gathering.

 

“Very well, with that, let's begin. What news do we have from the younger years?” Icarus looked at the female fifth year prefect. Veronica Blishwick brushed her hair back and sat forward, intent. “Small group for first years. Three boys, three girls. Four pure-bloods. Three of those are Sacred Twenty Eight. Two half-bloods. We should keep an eye on them. Half-Bloods brave enough to be sorted into Slytherin with all that's going on have a reason. All are younger siblings, no Heirs in this group.” Everyone nodded. It was a succinct summary. Veronica sat back, placing her hands in her lap.

 

Cadmus leaned forward as Icarus looked at him. “Two people in negotiations for marriages. Narcissa Black to Lucius Malfoy, and Cassandra Bulstrode to Percival Greengrass.” There was a pause while everyone congratulated the two women. “I assume that other families are waiting until people graduate.” There was a host of nods at this. It was considered good form for there to be a couple years age difference between the couple being married. This way the two people had different social circles and could mingle with a wider group. “We've got a good lot for NEWTs classes for sixth year, if we study hard, we should make a good showing for Slytherin this year.” Mild muttering greeted that. All had pride in their House, but many were also looking towards the future when they would need to stand on their own merit. Cadmus Avery leaned back and looked at Cassandra, the other sixth year prefect. “Anything else, Cassy?” She bit her lip and shook her head. “I think that's really it for our year.”

 

Icarus nodded. “Well, I know for a fact my father is talking to Alphard Black for the hand of one of his daughters, though my father won't tell me which one.” Regulus, sitting properly on one of the couches, leaned forward. “If I overheard my uncle correctly, I think it's probably Avelina. She's the older sister, so that would be appropriate anyway.” Icarus nodded in thanks. “I haven't heard of any other negotiations going on. So, next thing on the list. I've heard that the Dark Lord is recruiting. Who all is planning to join.” With the statement, the air in the common room seemed to grow sharper and chilled.

 

Icarus leaned back. “My father is part of the old guard, back when they were called the Knights of Walpurgis. They are going by Death Eaters now. I'm still not sure I approve of the name change.” There was a rash of chuckles at that, but it was short lived. “How about we do a show of hands.”

Slowly, hands started to rise, which Icarus shortly counted. “Alright, put your hands down, everyone.” Every bodies hands went down. “Snape, I noticed your hand didn't go up. Why not?” Heads turned to look at him, some curious, others accusatory. “I am unsure whether the Dark Lord will welcome me, considering my... background. I am waiting until I receive my NEWT results before making any plans, as I would not want to presume on his goodwill.” There were many nods at that, many impressed with his level of forethought. Severus shuddered internally.

 

Icarus clapped his hands. “I guess it's time to head to bed then. Severus, if you could clear the windows?” Severus nodded and waved his wand at the windows, casting a silent _finite_. Icarus stood to remove the wards from the door as everyone headed to bed. When Severus reached his dorm, he headed quickly to the bathroom so he could change, then to his bed so he could finally sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my sorting hat song sucks, I'm sorry. I'm not good at rhyming unless my brain is in a very specific mood, so....
> 
> Please like, comment, and bookmark if you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> I'm hoping to have the next chapter out by 04/02. Maybe sooner. I'm having to learn how to space my writing, so when I get a job I'll still be able to do this. It's going to be a relatively short period, mainly setting stuff up for the chapter after it, if that makes sense.


	8. New Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and his fellow Slytherins begin their first day back at Hogwarts. NEWT classes aren't going to be easy, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for a chapter that I thought was going to be short (I was calling this one 7.5 in my head) it turned out not to be. It came along pretty well and I'm happy to get it out to you, dear readers, sooner than expected.

**Hogwarts- Great Hall**

Severus sat down at the Slytherin table with a thump. He wasn't sure he was ready for classes to begin, though he was excited for extra learning afforded by the NEWT classes. He had talked to upper level students, and they had mentioned that the homework for NEWTs would be heavy in theory, and the time for the classes would be used to put it into application. Cadmus and Aidan slumped into seats on other side of him as he was spreading butter on his toast. He smirked, it looked like the both of them had stayed up much later than he, and were regretting it now. As he continued to eat, he saw other students trickle in, most in various states of disarray.

 

Professor Slughorn passed by, a stack of parchments in his hands. As he reached each Slytherin, he would ruffle through the stack until he found their schedule and then hand it over. Professor Slughorn beamed as he reached the sixth and seventh year students, who prudently sat closest to the entrance of the Great Hall. When he got to Severus, he practically bounced on his feet. “Severus, my boy! Very pleased with your OWL results. The examiner said that your method for the potion you brewed was experimental, but highly effective!” Severus bowed his head at the effusive praise. “Actually, Professor Slughorn, I was hoping I might be able to talk to you soon, if you have any free time?” He asked, hopefully.

 

Professor Slughorn leveled an appraising look at him. “I think we might be able to manage a couple minutes after your class, if Tuesday works for you?” Severus nodded happily, before concentrating back on his food. He watched as Professor Slughorn smiled down at Icarus as he handed him his final schedule. Aidan shook his head, disbelieving. “That mean is the most Hufflepuff Slytherin I have ever met.” Cadmus and Severus snorted at this, since it summed it up quite well. “If it weren't for the fact that he has such brilliant connections, I would wonder if the Hat sorted wrong.” Severus looked over his parchment, reviewing his schedule. He smiled, since his schedule had worked out in such a way that he had Friday entirely free.

 

The clatter as hundreds of owls swooped through the windows overwhelmed the ambient noise of the hall momentarily. A majestic eagle owl glided down to land in front of Narcissa, holding a sealed parchment out for her to take. She fed it a bit of bacon as she slid the envelope into her bag. The bird reached out to preen a bit of her hair, then took off, back out the window. “That looked like the Malfoy crest.” Elena said, teasingly, then ducked when Narcissa threw a bit of toast at her head. “Goodness knows we haven't seen that bird here since Lucius left. When was that, third year?” Aidan continued, looking playful. Narcissa glowered silently, before schooling her expression back to passive indifference.

 

Shoving the last bit of toast in his mouth, him and the other sixth years pushed away from the table. They all went down to the dormitory to collect the books that they would need. “Transfiguration first.” Cadmus groaned with feeling. “They really are throwing us in the deep end, making us deal with the Dragon so soon.” Severus smirked. The Dragon was the Slytherin's semi-affectionate nickname for Professor McGonagall, who all Slytherins accepted it would be a bad idea to cross. “And we're paired with those Ravenclaw swots for Transfiguration _and_ Charms. I guess we can kiss goodbye any chance of getting extra points on Monday.” The surrounding Slytherins sighed and nodded.

 

Reaching the common room, everyone walked down the hallways until they reached their respective dorms and started sorting through books. Severus slid his slightly battered copies of A Standard Book of Spells, Year Six, and A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration into his backpack, blessing the series of charms on it that allowed him to carry a large amount of things. It would be incredibly useful for the amount of homework that was sure to be assigned this year. Cadmus saw the way the books were sliding into his bag and raised his eyebrows, impressed. “You didn't get that in Diagon Alley.” He muttered, closing his own bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Severus looked to the side as he murmured. “I seem to have taken a forgetfulness potion on accident the day I went shopping. I can't seem to remember where I acquired it.” Cadmus grinned at his reply and clapped him on the shoulder as they started the short climb to reach the Transfiguration classroom. He felt bad for the Ravenclaws, who had to climb all the way up to the Ravenclaw Tower on the fifth floor, then come back down.

 

Reaching the first floor, all the Slytherins grouped together on the left side of the classroom and sat down, pulling out books, quills, ink-pots, and rolls of parchment to take notes on. Professor McGonagall watched this with a sharp eye, as the Ravenclaws came in and did the same. When everyone was finished settling in, she relaxed slightly, smiling at everyone.

 

“Welcome, everybody, to your first class of NEWT level Transfiguration. To begin, congratulations to all of those who achieved a grade eligible for NEWT classes. For this week's class, I have a review packet covering critical material from your past five years. You will have a two weeks to complete it. There will be no other homework assigned during this time.” When she was greeted with a chorus of groans and cheers, she held up a hand. She received instant attention.

 

“The purpose of this assignment is twofold. It will allow me to assess the deeper understandings that each of you may possess of Transfiguration. It will allow _you_ to return to basic theories that may have not been paid attention to since the last time I assigned you to do homework covering them. This will _not_ be an easy class. One of the things we will be working towards this year is Human Transfiguration, which is a dangerous branch of magic, but one I feel is better introduced while young. To manage such transfigurations, one must have a nearly innate understanding of some of the concepts I have covered in past years. With that said, here are your packets.” Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a large tower of parchment broke into two parts, which then split even further until each student had a large packet in front of them.

 

Severus leafed through the packet then whistled lowly. He could hear other people echoing the sentiment. “This thing is nearly seventy-five pages long!” He heard Narcissa whisper to Cassandra, who was sitting behind them. He could understand why this packet was going to take two weeks to finish.

 

“Please put your packets away. For the rest of this period we will be reviewing those concepts and theories covered in the first chapter of your textbooks. Can anyone tell me the first theory covered? Yes, Mr. Avery?” She asked, acknowledging his raised hand. From then, the rest of the class quickly sped by, with quills flying as they hurried to copy notes of information and references to books for further study that Professor McGonagall talked about.

 

Leaving class, Cassandra groaned. “My head feels like it's stuffed with bricks!” she complained, elbows locked with Narcissa's. “At least we have a free period. Maybe if we get down to the library quickly, we could get copies of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration and Magical Theory. If we break the questions up, we might be able to get the first couple pages done now.” The surrounding Slytherins agreed that this was a good idea and headed to the library.

 

An hour and a half later, they all left the library, well pleased with their efforts. Careful references to notes that Narcissa Black had kept, along with some help from Madam Pince had yielded nearly ten complete pages from the packet. Severus walked next to Narcissa as they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. “Is there any chance I could get the name of your book-binder?” he asked, hopefully. Everyone had been awed at the revelation that at the end of each year, Narcissa had each year's notes bound in a series of leather-bound volumes. A quick trip back to the dormitories and she had placed her first year transfiguration notes, bound in red leather, upon the table. Narcissa smiled slyly. “Perhaps closer to the end of the year.” she said, with a grin when he groaned in exasperation.

 

Settling down at the Great Hall, the students eagerly spooned food onto their plates. The first day of classes, with it's increase in magic usage, usually whetted appetites. They fell into discussion about what Professor McGonagall had covered, and when the best time would be to arrange a study group to complete the rest of the packet. Everyone agreed that the hour and a half free periods, which occurred after each NEWT class, were useful. It allowed the students either time to relax, revise, or work on the assignment while the information was fresh in their brain.

 

Finishing lunch, a much larger group of Slytherins and Ravenclaws headed up to the third floor for NEWT level charms. While Professor McGonagall would only allow those who achieved an Outstanding into the NEWT transfiguration class, Professor Flitwick allowed anyone who achieved an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations into his NEWT level Charms class.

 

Professor Flitwick wasted no time starting the class. After he called roll and ensured that everyone was present, he began to explain the material he was planning on covering this year. Everyone hurried to take notes, careful to copy down lists of books mentioned as being helpful for further study. Finishing, Professor Flitwick smiled down at them from his tower of books, showing his slightly sharp teeth. “Last, I want a two foot essay on the importance of enunciation, both with verbal and nonverbal spell work, due next week. Class dismissed.” He hopped down off his stack of books as everyone started to put their notes away.

 

“Interesting assignment, that. Looks like they are definitely encouraging more critical thinking, huh? Two feet of parchment though...” Aidan said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Cadmus chuckled. “Mate, you should see the veritable book we need to fill out for the Dragon. Seventy-five pages, it is, due in two weeks.” Aidan whistles, impressed. “If I had just managed to Vanish my tea cup instead of the proctor's mustache, I would have gotten an O, I just know it.” He grumbled, still slightly upset. Cadmus and Severus snickered. “Aidan, last I heard, the proctor still hasn't managed to get his mustache back.” Aidan winced, but let it go easily enough.

 

The Slytherins all headed towards their common room, settling in on the couches near the fire. Not the ones directly by the fireplace, that was reserved for the seventh years, but close enough to feel comfortable. They pulled out their papers and books and spread out, ready to get started on the assignment. Paging through A Standard Book of Spells, Year Six, Severus came to the passage covering the difference between verbal and nonverbal spells. He began to read it aloud to the group,

 

_“A standard spell requires three things. A verbal component, intent, and the wand motion associated with the spell. The verbal component acts as a focus for the magic of the witch or wizard. The intent to cast the spell allows the caster to draw upon their core. The wand motion combined with the verbal component allows them to shape the magic into the spell they desire to cast. When moving to a non-verbal spell, the caster says the spell in their mind, and increases the amount of intent to cast the spell. The wand motion stays the same.”_

 

Severus sat back as he finished reading the passage. There was a moment of silence as everyone thought through what this meant, then the discussion began. “So if you need to increase the intent to cast the spell...” Aidan began, brows furrowed in concentration. “Then the enunciation must be necessary to help shape the magic?” Cadmus continued, confused. Narcissa bit her lip gently, then nodded. “That would explain why hand motions are still seen in wandless magic. Shaping the magic has something to do with that.” Everyone bent over their pieces of parchment, copying down what they had figured out.

 

By the time that the bell summoning everyone to dinner rang, the group had managed to find other informational tidbits that might be useful. They all agreed to work some more on the problem after dinner. Walking down rows of tables, Severus saw Lily and Alice having a heated discussion over what looked like the assigned assessment from Professor McGonagall. Maybe he would be able to form a study group in secret, he mused. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Lily so soon after he had gotten it back. But communicating with her would be difficult with his fellow Slytherins so eager to note any disloyalty to the upcoming power base.

 

Sitting down to eat, he fell into discussion with the nearby Slytherins on the upcoming Quidditch tryouts, and who was likely to get picked. The discussion got heated, with several other years being drawn in. Finishing, almost everyone headed back to the common room. Some headed to the library, eager to get started on the homework assigned. Small groups came together in the common room, carrying various discussions. Through concentration, they each managed to come up with six inches for their Charms essay, and another two pages for their assessment for Transfiguration. Relaxing, they then began to play Exploding Snap, enjoying the camaraderie that filled the air.

 

Severus fell into bed after changing into his pyjamas. He sighed, content with a good day back at Hogwarts. Happily, he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with me for the next chapter. It's got several things I need to plot out, so that will slow me down considerably.  
> Thankfully, I have quite a bit of background information already worked out (I have six different documents just in a folder labeled reference material, I am going to be organized about this if it kills me), so I hopefully won't spend another hour working out class schedules, or something similar. I'm hoping to have it out by 04/09/2018. So maybe look for it around then?
> 
> Please do comment and tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, it doesn't grab you, please let me know. I feel like I'm just screaming out into the void here.


	9. Growing Sprouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday and Wednesday of the first week. Also, confrontation with the Marauders!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Gals, and nonbinary pals, I am SO sorry at how long this has taken me to get to you. I meant to get it to you sooner, but I ended up catching whatever flu was going around, and ended up spending two weeks where I was asleep more hours than I was awake. So, here is what I managed to come up with for you.

Tuesday dawned bright and cold. Severus watched as the owls flew overhead. Some carried packages of things that students had managed to forget at home. He watched as the same majestic eagle owl landed gently in front of Narcissa with another missive sealed with the Malfoy House crest. She took it and handed the owl some bacon.

 

“It seems like Lucius is serious about this match.” Cassandra said as she spread some marmalade over her toast. “Whatever do you two talk about?” Elena asked, spooning some porridge into a bowl. Narcissa thought for a moment. “Classes. Spellwork. Growing up with the families we had. Apparently, Rodolphus Lestrange is a close friend, so he sees quite a bit of dear Bella during the soirees his father has been hosting. That is nice, that someone is keeping an eye on my sister.” Cadmus looked up, a sharp look in his eye. “And how is your other sister, Andromeda, right?” Narcissa's mouth tightened. “I wouldn't know. We haven't spoken since she eloped.” Her voice was tight and pained. Severus kicked hard, making contact with Cadmus's shin. He yelped, caught Severus's glare, and concentrated on eating. Narcissa and Severus made quick eye contact, her silent thanks clear. He nodded, then concentrated on finishing eating. Severus was excited, for today would be the first day of potions.

 

Happily, he pushed away from the table so he could get his supplies. Narcissa, Cadmus, Aidan, and Elena headed downstairs to get their potions supplies. Severus bounced slightly as he walked, ready to begin brewing. He missed brewing terribly when he was at home, there was something about it that seemed even more magical than casting spells. After everyone had gathered their supplies, they all headed to the Potions classroom. Severus felt a smile cross his face as Lily smiled at him, then frowned as he saw who gathered behind her. Alice Brown he gave a short bob of the head to, which she smiled and nodded at in acknowledgment. However, behind her and Mary MacDonald stood Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Dirk Cresswell. Severus sneered.

 

Aidan leaned in to mutter in Severus's ear. “At least Longbottom and Pettigrew didn't get in. Bloody disasters, they were.” Severus nodded. While Frank Longbottom excelled in dueling and charms, his preparation of ingredients was poor, leading to badly mixed potions. Pettigrew was terrified of brewing, due to a cauldron explosion that had happened in first year.

 

Thankfully, before anything could happen, Professor Slughorn opened the door and ushered everyone inside. Severus moved down to the front, so he could better hear what the professor was saying. Lily placed her cauldron on the same table. Remus, who had been moving forward with a hopeful look, settled to sit a row back with Mary MacDonald. After everyone had settled in, Professor Slughorn waved the door closed and smiled down at them from the lectern he had placed at the front of the class.

 

“Hello everyone who has successfully made it to NEWT level potions. I am very proud of you all.” He bounced slightly as he said this. “NEWT level classes indicate that you have the intelligence and drive to succeed in a rather subtle art. Perhaps in a few years I will be reading of your discoveries in the Potions Quarterly.” He smiled, inviting them to share the joke. “Now then, we are going to be brewing a complex potion today to help get those juices flowing, so to speak.”

 

Professor Slughorn waved his wand and the the chalk began to move across the board. Severus watched, intent, as line after line appeared. When it reached the end of the board, it began to move to the next board, then the next. Professor Slughorn smiled as the worried glances took in the seven boards now covered in instructions.

 

“Obviously, the Draught of Living Death is not a potion that one will be able to complete in just an hour. We will be working towards getting it at least a quarter of the way along. We will be working on this potion for the next several classes, just to help everyone settle into the standard that I require for my NEWT level classes.”

 

Severus moved forward to collect his ingredients. Once he collected everything, he read over the list of instructions carefully. Reaching the end, he thought for a minute before raising his hand. Professor Slughorn hurried over. “Yes, my boy?” He asked, looking down fondly on Lily and Severus. “We need to collect the juice of the Sopophorous Bean, correct?” He asked absentmindedly as he looked over the instructions. Professor Slughorn nodded. “Thank you Professor.” Severus said as he laid everything out and got the fire started underneath his cauldron.

 

Lily was carefully measuring the African Sea Salt into her beaker. “You are going to try a variation, aren't you?” She murmured, keeping an eye on her potions work. Severus grinned. “Do you mind acting as control? I can at least trust you not to mess up your potion.” Lily glanced over at him, smirking. “But of course!”

 

Severus counted out the Sopophorous beans and thought hard. Using the side of his knife, he crushed them, squeezing out as much juice as he could manage. He poured the water imbued with the salt into his cauldron, then carefully added the essence of wormwood. He watched as the potion turned to a color of blackberry currant. He sliced the Valerian root into squares and left it to soak in the beaker of water. He carefully poured the juice he had managed to collect from the Sopophorous bean into the cauldron. Capping the beaker with the Valerian root with a clean cotton cloth to prevent any fragments of the root to come out, he carefully allowed seven drops of the Valerian scented water to fall into the cauldron. He carefully stirred the cauldron with his stirring rod, counting silently as his head as he stirred clockwise. He stopped at ten and carefully lifted the stirring rod out. His potion turned a pale lilac shade.

 

Severus jumped as Professor Slughorn clapped his hands from the front of the room. “It's nearly been an hour. I'm going to come around and check and see how your potions are doing! Then we will cast a stasis spell upon the cauldrons and resume this next week.” Professor Slughorn circled the room, exclaiming or pointing out where the potion might have gone wrong before. When he reached Lily's cauldron, he nodded approvingly at her blackberry currant color, indicative of reaching a quarter along the potion. When he reached Severus's cauldron, he looked down and beamed. “Severus, once again you have managed to surprise me! Successfully reaching the halfway point in an hour, I don't think I've had a student manage it. Five points to Slytherin!” Severus nodded in thanks. Professor Slughorn moved to the front of the classroom and pulled out his wand. Waving it, he cast a strong stasis spell on the cauldrons and such supplies that might have been used.  
  


“Move your cauldrons to the back of the classroom, please. For homework, I want a two feet long roll of parchment detailing the arithmantic properties of stirring, and how this might effect your potion work. Once you finish moving everything, you are dismissed. Severus, please stay behind.” Severus nodded, already using his wand to levitate his cauldron to the back corner of the room. Finishing that he started to clean his station, making sure to carefully cap his ingredients and put them away. Wiping down his table, he was careful to take his time. When he finished, everyone had already filed out the door.

 

Professor Slughorn looked at him, genially. “You said yesterday you wished to speak to me?” Severus nodded. “I would like permission to use the potions lab to do some independent research, I have some things I would like to experiment with.” Professor Slughorn chewed his lip for a moment, thinking. Waddling over to his desk, he looked down at his schedule, muttering to himself. He then nodded and looked back up at Severus. “I have a free period from just after lunch until dinner on Friday. I usually use this time to get a majority of the homework papers graded. I can just as easily grade papers in the potions lab as I can in my quarters. Also, if you are willing, if you spend an hour each week helping me grade papers, I'll let you use the general potions stores, so you aren't having to pay for these potion ingredients out of pocket.” Severus nodded, this was even better than he had hoped for.

 

Professor Slughorn looked at Severus, thinking hard. Settling his hands in the pockets of his robe, he asked carefully. “Have you given any thought to seeking a potions mastery?” Severus looked up, eyes wide. “I was hoping to find one when I graduated. I know I should start looking now, but with everything going on...” he trailed off, hoping that Professor Slughorn understood. From the shrewd look in his eyes, he did. “You know, Damoclese Belby was a previous member of the Slug Club. I'm sure he would appreciate an invitation to come meet some of the rising talent in potions.” Severus felt like his eyes were bugging out of his head. “Damoclese Belby as in the inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion?” He squeaked. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. He should have better control of himself. “Indeed. And I heard, rumors only, mind you, that he is looking to take his first apprentice in a couple years. You know, I think inviting him to one of the Slug Club meetings would be most productive.” Professor Slughorn laced his fingers over his stomach and smiled, looking pleased with himself.

 

“Well, I do have some letters to write, so I will let you head up now. I'll see you Friday, then?” Professor Slughorn looked inquiringly at Severus, who nodded affirmingly. He then collected his bag and walked out. Lily was idling near the exit, carefully putting everything into her bag. Her mouth was tight, Looking more closely at the bag, Severus saw the carefully patched together pattern of a _Reparo_ charm. He knelt and began to help her gather her things. “What happened?” he asked, checking a bottle of ink for cracks before handing it to her. “Your _friends_.” She said, voice tinged with bitterness. “I was waiting for you, wanted to see what happened, and they hit my backpack with a cutting curse. Then they passed, laughing. One of them, I think it was Mulciber, made a rather rude comment, but I'm fine.”

 

Severus felt his skin grow cold. He was somewhat sure that Lily's backpack hadn't been the intended target, but he wouldn't be able to prove that easily. He gathered up a couple of loose pieces of parchment, made sure they were stacked neatly together, then helped her tuck them into her bag. Lily closed the bag and stood up, feeling the underside to make sure the charm held. Once she was sure that it would, she looped the strap over her shoulder.

 

“So what did Professor Slughorn want with you?” She asked, looking at him. She seemed resigned to what had happened, determined to put it behind her, so he fell into step with her as they headed towards the library. “I had asked him if I could have access to the labs for some potions experiments I want to conduct. He said it was alright, provided I grade some papers for him too. Which isn't so bad, really. He also said he's going to invite Damocles Belby to one of the next Slug Club meetings.” Lily stopped in her tracks to goggle at him for a minute. “ _The Damocles Belby_?” She asked, grabbing his arm. “As in the inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion, Damocles Belby?” Severus grinned slightly. “That is nearly word for word what I said when Professor Slughorn mentioned it to me.” She smiled at him as they entered the library and headed towards what used to be their study nook. It was tiny, only two squashy chairs and a side table in between them, and it was a little dim, the only light coming from outside the nook.

 

Settling down, they pulled out their Advanced Potions Making textbooks and several rolls of parchment. They then began to debate different arithmancy equations and how they could effect stirring, and how those could effect the potion. Both Lily and Severus were surprised when the bell rang for lunch. They both rolled up their parchments and stuck them in their bags, then slid the books in after them. After that, they started to head towards the Great Hall. “I was wondering if you would like to make this a weekly thing?” Severus asked as they joined the streams of other students. “Won't you get in trouble with your friends?” Lily questioned, voice tight. Severus grimaced. “They have only been slightly verbal about it in the past. It should be well enough.” Lily nodded, “I think that after potions would be nice, if that's ok.” Severus grinned as they passed through the large doors to the Great Hall. “That sounds excellent.” They split paths, Lily heading towards the Gryffindor table, and Severus to the Slytherin one. Severus sat down with a thump, putting his bag beside him. Several other sixth and seventh years soon sat around him, all concentrating on filling their stomachs first. Severus served the food in front of him onto his plate and dug in, happily devouring the steak and potatoes that seemed to be on the menu today.

 

Severus listened to the surrounding discussion. For the most part it seemed to be about the amount of homework that the various professors had been assigning. Everyone agreed that the professors were stepping up their game for their NEWT students. They also discussed how a lot of the homework seemed to be more analytical in nature. Severus, finishing a bite of steak, swallowed and interjected, “I think that they might be trying to encourage critical thought. Just being able to have a rote understanding of what we are talking about isn't enough. I think they are trying to teach us to think critically about magic, now that we have a solid understanding of it.” Most of the students nodded at that, it made sense after all.

 

Finishing, he took a last gulp of pumpkin juice before setting down his goblet. He had Defence Against the Dark Arts next, and he always looked forward to that class, though the last couple of teachers had been almost inept. He had heard a couple of things from some of the younger students about Professor Bobbin, mostly complimentary. He got up and joined the other Slytherins and Ravenclaws heading towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Some of them split off to go collect their books from their dormitories, but Severus, blessing his new bag, was already prepared. Reaching the classroom, he sat next to Narcissa, waiting for class to start.

 

Slowly, the rest of the class trickled in. Everyone, through dint of a lot of personal study, had managed to at least scrape an A for their OWLs in Defence. Professor Bobbin swept in, her open robe billowing behind her. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting pants and shirt, and seemed to move easily in them.

Spinning around as she reached the lectern in the front of the class, she surveyed everyone gathered there. Severus noted with a small smile the fact that she had to step up onto a short stool to see everyone clearly.

 

“Welcome, everyone. My name is Alannis Bobbin. You may call me Professor Bobbin. I will be your teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts for this year. I will be focusing primarily on dealing with Dark Magic, dueling, both offensive and defensive, and protection, also offensive and defensive, Can anyone tell me why I'm not just restricting myself, and thus all of you, to just Dark Magic?” She looked impartially out at everyone until a Ravenclaw in the middle row raised his hand.

 

“Yes, Mr.-” she checked a scroll on her desk, “Mr. Matthews?” she said, looking up. “Because some magic that can be used to fight isn't considered Dark?” She smiled. “Very good. Five points to Ravenclaw. I want everyone to think of a spell that isn't dark, one that you can use in every day life, that can be used to hurt someone.” There were a couple of rustles as people shifted in their seats. “Well?”

 

Narcissa Black raised a hand slowly. “Yes, Miss-” a short pause, “Miss Black?” Narcissa replied, “The Lumos charm could be used to blind someone.” Professor Bobbin grinned. “Indeed it can. Five points to Slytherin.” She waved her hand at the board, and the chalk began to write out a list of spells, along with offensive uses. Everyone murmured slightly at this casual display of wandless magic. “This is a small list I managed to come up with in fifteen minutes. There are very few spells that can't be used offensively, such as the Patronus Charm, which is an entirely Light based spell.” People hurriedly dipped their quills into the inkpots and began taking notes.

 

One of the Ravenclaws raised her hand. “Yes, Miss Morgan?” Professor Bobbin asked, her eyes sharp as they roamed over the students. “I thought that the Patronus charm was used to fight Dementors.” Professor Bobbin nodded. “Not exactly. The Patronus is designed to protect the caster from Dementors, even so, it doesn't attack the Dementors, merely drives them back.” Violetta Morgan nodded, and returned to writing her notes. Once everyone had finished writing the list on the board and was paying attention again, Professor Bobbin looked at everyone soberly. “For homework, I want everyone research and come up with a list of five spells, not on this list, and how they could be used offensively or in a fight. Either to incapacitate or kill an opponent, understood?” Everyone nodded. “Very good, and with that, I want to have a little bit of a duel to get the blood moving.” She waved her wand, and Severus noticed she kept it in a dueling sheath, like him. Everyone's bags, books, and other supplies, moved behind the lectern, where a shield materialized into place. “This is going to be a free for all. Use anything in your surrounding area to aid you. I'd like you to use spells that you learned in third year or below. Be creative! Last one standing wins. Begin.” Everyone stared at her for a second, then a spell whizzed out from the Slytherin side of the classroom and everyone ducked.

 

Spells began flying everywhere. Severus hunkered under the table, looking around at what he had available. He grinned, and waved his wand at the ankles of Aidan and whispered “ _Carpe Retractum_ ”. He watched as the rope shot out of his wand and wrapped around his ankles before yanking him towards quickly. Aidan's eyes widened as his feet flew out from under him. His hands flew out and slapped the ground, dispersing the force before his head cracked against the stone. Severus quickly flipped his wand up and levitated the rope, which pulled Aidan until he was up next to the rafters. A quick sticking charm kept the rope there, as Aidan swung, back and forth, swearing. Severus summoned his wand, which he had dropped when he kept his head from smacking the ground, and stuck it in his pocket for safe keeping. He watched as Narcissa danced back and forth, exchanging a flurry of spells with a Ravenclaw. Severus shook his head. Everyone in House Black was supposedly trained by a master duelist from the time they could first hold a toy wand, and from the looks of it, the rumors were true. She didn't even look to be breaking a sweat as she twirled, ducked, and fired spells. Her eyes were bright and she had a feral smile on her face as the Ravenclaw twisted, shielded, and desperately fought back. Severus looked around then decided to jump back into the fray.

 

Twenty minutes later and Professor Bobbin walked down the aisles, lowering Aidan to the ground, using counter-jinxes and counter-curses, and healing split lips and black eyes. Everyone watched Severus and Narcissa continue their duel, neither willing to concede, though both were panting heavily. Books lay scattered around them, victims of summoning and banishing spells. Nobody mentioned that third year spells had been left behind as the duel progressed. Finally, Professor Bobbin put up a shield between the two of them. “I see you two are very evenly matched. Twenty points to Slytherin, each, for an excellent duel.” Severus and Narcissa lowered their wands, panting, as they turned to look at Professor Bobbin. “We'll revisit this duel again after Yule, see if there is any improvement.” Severus nodded and sheathed his wand before putting his hand out to Narcissa, she shook it, smiling gently. He then took Aidan's wand from his pocket and tossed it to him. Professor Bobbin waved her wand at the both of them, dismissing the layers of jinxes, hexes, and charms that had managed to hit. Severus straightened as he felt the weight of the large pair of antlers on his head disappear. Narcissa grinned as her hair returned to it's normal state, which was quite a change from the bright green curls she had been sporting. She waved her wand again and the supplies behind the lectern went back to the desks. “I will see everyone next week, you are dismissed.” She sat down at her desk, watching them all with sharp eyes. Everyone slowly moved to collect their things. Most were rehashing the duel, Severus was catching slight snippets from around the room.

 

Severus went down to the dormitories and laid down on his bed. A flick of the wand shut the curtains. The short duel had exhausted him, both physically and magically. He planned to take a short nap before dinner.

 

Waking up feeling refreshed, he headed to the common room to find most of the Slytherins there, working on homework. In one corner, strong attention was being paid to a chess match between two third years. The sixth years were sitting to the side of the fire, scrolls spread out across the small table that sat there. Cassandra Bulstrode looked up, brushing her hair back from where it had fallen over her eyes. “Look everyone, Severus is finally awake.” She said, smirking slightly. Severus folded himself over the back of the couch, reading what Aidan was writing on his scroll. Reaching out, he tapped a sentence on the second paragraph. “That's not right. Mueller disproved it in 1901.” Aidan grumbled, then tapped the sentence with his wand, removing it. Everyone started to pack their stuff into bags, getting ready to head to dinner.

 

Reaching the Great Hall, Severus loaded his plate happily. Now that he had slept, he felt voraciously hungry. He ate everything on his plate, and then got seconds. He wasn't surprised to see Narcissa doing the same. All of the students who had been in Defence today were doing the same. Magic burnt a lot of energy, which led to most witches and wizards eating with gusto. There were some old hags tales that talked of witches and wizards who neglected to eat enough after magical workings slowly wasting away as the magic turned on their bodies to replenish itself. Finishing, Severus leaned away from the table, feeling very full. He wiped his mouth on a napkin before looking around. Most students were still eating, the first week usually whetted student's appetites, between the stair climbing and the magic usage. He felt his lip curl as he saw Remus leaning against Sirius's shoulder, laughing as Sirius tried to demonstrate something with a bread roll, a quill, and a gobstone. Severus still couldn't believe that even after nearly getting him killed, they were able to smile and laugh like nothing was wrong. He felt a burning in his stomach and looked away. He knew that thinking on it too much would just upset his digestion.

 

Once all the Slytherins returned to the common room, they settled down to work with good cheer. They managed to finish half of the Transfiguration packet, happily comparing notes and ideas. They all went to bed, satisfied with the way the day had gone.

 

Wednesday morning seemed to pass in something of a blur. Professor Sprout seemed cheerful, bubbling about the Alihosty they were caring for. Severus managed to take a couple of roots that had been clipped off during re-potting and slip them inside a vial he had in his pocket. He was interested to see how the roots could be used in potions making. He knew that the leaves could cause laughter and hysteria.

 

He sat down to eat lunch, thinking on the different effects the Alihosty plant might have in brewing. He didn't pay much attention to the surrounding chatter, lost in his thoughts. An elbow to his ribs got his attention. “What?” he snapped, startled. “Thought you would appreciate not being late for Arithmancy. Professor Vector was such a stickler about tardiness last year, and now we're NEWT level students.” Aidan muttered as he stood up. Severus nodded. “To be fair though, she did just graduate a couple of years ago. She apparently started working on her Arithmancy Mastery her Seventh Year.” Aidan, Narcissa, and Cassandra nodded. They all got up to go to Arithmancy. Most who took the class took it to the OWL level, then stopped. So few students took it at the NEWT level that it was easier to combine everyone from the different classes. When the Slytherins arrived, there were several other students there, several Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and Remus Lupin. Severus felt a shudder go down his back and straightened his spine to handle it. Professor Vector opened the door then, which saved him from having to say anything. Sitting down, he pulled out his materials and laid them on his desk.

 

Professor Vector looked out on everyone. Her outfit was rather smart, with tailored robes that cut to her figure nicely. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid that fell down to her waist. With her spectacles on, she didn't look much like someone who had graduated in Severus' third year, and started teaching in his fifth.

 

“NEWT level arithmancy is a course covering the maths that muggles call pre-calculus and calculus. We will spend this year covering prerpre-calculus in depth, as it will give everyone a good basis for when we begin calculus in our Seventh Year. The first half of this year will be focused on learning the math, and it's magical applications. The second half, I will be wanting you to work towards using what you have learned to develop at least three spells using arithmantic principles you have learned this year. Demonstrating these spells and the arithmantic properties behind them will make up forty percent of your final exam grade, so please take this seriously. I know that some of you,” her eyes moved to rest on Severus for a moment before moving on, “have dabbled in spell creation. I want to see how you can further that, having a stronger grasp on Arithmancy.”

 

Severus bent his head over his roll of parchment, taking notes on pre-calculus as Professor Vector continued to lecture. Finishing up, he happily put all his notes in his sack. He followed his classmates out, heading down to dinner. Afterwards, he headed towards the library, since he wanted to ask Madam Pince about something. The other Slytherins headed towards the common room.

 

When he reached the library, he quickly located Madam Pince by the lending desk. She was currently sorting books, apparently for re-shelving. He went to the desk and waited quietly for her to finish. Once she was done, she looked up at him, raising one eyebrow. “Can I help you Mr. Snape?” she asked, finally. “I was wondering...” he started, then looked around quickly. “Nobody else is here just yet, Mr. Snape, please spit it out so I can get on with my work.” She said, dryly. “If you have any muggle text books about pre-calculus?” She looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. “I do have some. I keep a copy of most same level muggle course books on hand for those muggleborns who try to study for their A-levels.” She went into an office behind her desk and came out with three slightly worn books. She set them down and looked at him soberly. “From what students have told me, these three are some of the better books on pre-calculus that we have. I'm sure I don't need to explain that I have charmed these within an inch of their spines, and will be _very_ disappointed if they end up damaged in any way. Please be careful in where you take them out, I know that a majority of Slytherin House is not well disposed towards muggles, hmm?” She said, stamping them quickly and handing them over. Severus thanked her, placed them in his bag, then left the library.

 

He was walking at a brisk pace when a shadow came out from behind a tapestry. “Well, well, what do we have here?” The shadow cleared to reveal Sirius Black with his wand pointed at him. He quickly flicked his wand out and held it in the guard position. He heard footsteps from behind him, then a voice which had him turning slightly, though he kept his wand pointed at Sirius. “It looks like a Snivellus, sliming his way back downstairs, Padfoot.” James Potter said, his wand pointed at Severus as well. “Can't have that, can we Prongs? Not after last year.” Severus slowly started moving towards the wall. He saw a painting dart off, so he knew help would be there soon, though if it would be soon enough would be anyone's guess. He darted towards the wall, just as both Sirius and James spat curses which met where he had been, merged to a sickly gray color, then exploded, hitting him in the chest. He heard running footsteps as he fell, and the last thing he heard was Lily's voice. “WHAT DID YOU DO?”.

 

After that, he heard no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will cover Thursday Friday, Chapter after that will be Saturday Sunday. After that we'll be time jumping some. Probably covering one to two months per chapter. This is just to give everyone a feel for Severus's schedule.


	10. Growing Weeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Infirmary Scene! Some necessary discussion, and some bridge building for future plot points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it has been literally 8 months since I last updated. As they say, life got in the way. So, while the general outline holds true, I just can't hold to some of my idols with their 5k plus chapters. So it's going to be many more small chapters as I meander my way through this story.

When Severus woke up, it was to the creamy white walls and hangings of the Infirmary. “Gods damn it all.” He said, struggling to sit up. His arms felt like over-baked noodles, for all the strength he had in them. He felt a rolling sensation of pain that seemed to go from the crown of his skull down to his toes.

 

“I beg your pardon.” Said Madam Pomfrey as she bustled up to help him, probably alerted by some charm or ward left on his bed. “I'll excuse the language just this once, mind you. You were hit with a nasty spell, or spell effect. You were lucky Miss Evans and Mister Lupin were there, or you very well might have died!” Severus slumped back against the pillows she had placed, eyes hooded. “What did you just say?” he growled, embarrassed by his weakness. She regarded him somberly. “I said that if it weren't for the presence of Miss Evans and Mister Lupin, you might well have bled out on the floor. It was due to their quick thinking that you were able to be stabilized long enough to reach me.” She turned and started pulling a series of potions from the pocket of her pinafore, setting them on the side table. “As it is, you are going to be on a nasty potions regimen for the next couple hours.” She murmured, after she finished setting up the potions and turned towards him, wand in hand. She began muttering spells, studying the light that flowed out across him as if it held some secrets she had to uncover. Severus recognized several general diagnostic spells, and a few specialized ones, covering his bone structure, bodily health, and blood composition.

 

Severus winced as the blood composition one turned a worrying shade of orange. Madam Pince looked down on him with something resembling pity. “I assure you, it's looking much better now than it did four hours ago.” She handed him two potions and a glass of water. “Take those immediately, then we'll see how you're doing. I've been having to work very carefully to make sure to not overwhelm your body, that magic did you no favors, that is for sure.”

 

Severus threw one potion back like a shot, grimaced, took the other, then chugged the water down. A quiet spell from Madam Pomfrey and the water glass was refilled. He quickly drank half of it, then settled back, face clearing as the potions took effect. The pain eased and he smiled slightly. Pain potions always made him slightly giddy. Pomfrey nodded and bustled out of the curtain lined alcove he was in.

 

Severus laid his head back to look at the ceiling. The half moon peaked behind clouds from the window, bathing the bed and room with a milky glow. He heard a rustle and saw one of the hangings twitch to the side. But he saw nothing else behind it. Grabbing his wand from the bedside table, he pointed it at the original space. “Whoos dere?” he slurred, trying to keep his eyes open. Suddenly, Lily and Remus were standing by the bedside. He would have started, but his body felt soft and loose. Like butter.

 

“Sev! Thank goodness you are ok!” Lily flung herself down by his bed, reaching for his hand. He grinned dozily at her. “'m just fine, Lily-billy. No need to worry.” He heard a faint snort from Remus, who was turned outward, likely keeping an eye out for Madam Pomfrey. Lily looked at him and huffed. “Severus, don't lie, you were crying blood. Madam Pomfrey said you nearly died!” she whispered, looking shaken. Severus pulled his hand from hers and patted her on the head. “Didn't die though, so it's ok. Don't cry, you get all puffy. How'd you get here anyway?” He muttered, snuggling down into the blankets. Lily shook his hand off her head and grasped it again. “Remus has access to an invisibility cloak. I don't know how, but he came down from the boys dorm with it, when he saw how worried I was.” Severus looked up at Remus, who was studiously ignoring the conversation behind him. “Two perfect prefects, sneaking out after curfew. Naughty naughty.”

 

Remus turned back towards them, “Lily, we should go soon, we really don't want to get caught here, especially with the amount of points already lost.” Severus glared at Remus. “You! What are you doing here? It was your friends that nearly killed me you beast!” He saw Remus flinch at the last word. “Lils, keep watch please?” He said, spinning about. Lily nodded and stood, taking Remus's place. Severus drew back, fingering his wand. Was he about to attack him? Finish the job Black and Potter had started? Remus knelt by the bedside. In the moonlight he looked haggard and his skin was drawn tight over the scars that covered his face. “Snape, I am so so sorry about what happened. I've tried to ignore whatever James and Sirius do, but it doesn't seem to be working, and it nearly got you killed. I promise I'll do my best not to let them do that again.” He said, looking intent. A flare of magic, brown gold in color, erupted from his wand and settled across his skin before fading. Lily turned, mouth agape. “Remus, what did you do?” Severus looked at Lupin, eyes lidded slightly. The flare of magic had cleared his wits somewhat, though he still felt relaxed. “Well, looks like Mr. Lupin here accidentally made an Oath of some sort.” he muttered, looking at him. Remus looked shocked. “What? I-” he said, sitting back on his heels.

 

The lighting in the room suddenly changed as a cloud scooted across the moon. Severus flung himself back and away from the golden eyed boy, gripped by unreasoning terror. Remus reached out and grabbed him just before he would have fallen off the bed. “Snape, what? Are you ok?” Severus twisted out of his hold, groping for his wand. Remus stopped and backed away from the wand now pointed steadily at his throat. “Severus?” Lily said, turning to look towards them. Severus came to himself with a start. He dropped the wand and buried his head in his hands, shaking with half remembered terror. “Sorry Lupin. I quite forgot myself.” he muttered through his hands, not wanting to look at him in case it happened again. Remus stared at him with wide eyes. “So the reason you act like that around me, it's not because I'm gay?” Severus's head whipped up in disbelief. “I beg your pardon?” Remus ducked his head. “Every time I catch you grimacing at me, its usually when I'm with Sirius. I always thought you hated our relationship.” Severus blinked. He hadn't wanted to know that about the eldest Black, though it would be useful coin in the Slytherin common rooms. He flicked his wand, and with a muttered “ _Muffliato_ ” blocked out any eavesdroppers. Lily's eyes flashed at that, but she turned back outwards, giving them the illusion, now backed with magic, of privacy.

 

“Lupin. Remus.” Severus started, unsure of where to begin. “If you tell anyone this, I'll blame the pain potion.” He swore first, before leaning into the pillows and staring at the ceiling. It would be better if he didn't have to look at him. “I saw you _change_. At first I could see your face, with you in it. You looked horrified. Then the change started, and after you got up, there was nothing but hunger. You wanted to eat me. Sometimes, when the lighting is bad, it looks the same as in the Shack, and I think you are about to change again.” Remus looked upset and downtrodden. “Snape, Severus, shit, I am so sorry. I don't remember much during the full moon. I know what they told me afterwards, but I didn't.... I'm sorry.”

 

Severus nodded. “I forgive you. You are too kindhearted to do something like that, I think.” He couldn't even muster the energy to sneer. He just wanted to sleep. “We can talk more... later. Don't care that you're bent. Silly thing to care about. Fweh.” With a snuffle, his head fell back and he let out a loud snore. Lily turned as the spell dissipated. Shaking her head. “I was wondering how much longer he would stay conscious. Here, move.” She eased a few pillows from behind his back and smoothed the covers over him.

“Lets go Remus, before we get caught.”

With a last look at the young man sleeping deeply thanks to pain potions, the two disappeared from sight.

 


End file.
